9 Months of Happiness
by Joy-girl
Summary: It's that 9 months that most married women go through and Sakura begins to question her happiness with Sasuke. To further complicate things, there’s a growing discomfort with a neighboring village to match the discomfort at home. -SasuSaku - In Character-
1. Are you happy?

I've been reading a large amount of Sakura and Sasuke stories lately, so I wanted to try my own SasuSaku.

**Warning:** (gasp) People are actually in character!

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**9 Months of Happiness**  
**.:Are you Happy:.**

To the common person, there was nothing amiss with the trees, only a slight breeze whisking their hair in the face, nothing strange or abnormal. But to the trained eye, one could detect three figures hopping about on the trees above. Their movements were smooth, graceful but quick and to the point, no breath or movement was useless or unimportant. Every position that their joints were in had some specific purpose or reason. Speed and stealth were everything. This was the way the jounins moved.

A smile graced the last jounin's face. This was her first mission and she was excited – well, as excited, as her stomach would allow. It was abnormally queasy. At first, she guessed that it was nerves – this being her first jounin mission and all, but now she questioned her original judgment. Her eyes narrowed. No, she wouldn't concentrate on the pain. She fiercely bit her lip, concentrating on that pain rather than the feeling of nausea that was building in her stomach.

Her gaze rested on the figures in front of her. _'Not much of a view'_ she sighed. Not that it would ever change. She was a healer-nin, and therefore put either last or at the very least middle, she was not expected to do the majority of attacking, her job was to back people up and heal them when necessary. Boring job sometimes, but she still loved it. In front of her was the ever-graceful Shikamaru and some other jounin she didn't quite catch the name of, not that it was that important. Another smile passed over her lips at the thought of Ino's reaction when she told her that she was going on a mission with her boyfriend. She wasn't too happy to say the least.

'_Back to the present'_ Sakura narrow her eyes slightly. She was falling behind. She would NOT cause the mission to fail on her first time because of some stupid nausea – but wow was it hurting! She fought the feeling that was rising in her chest. Oh no, it was coming. '_Nonononononono!_' She chanted in her head. She was slowing even more. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look down at passing trees beside her. It wasn't helping. She opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru and the other jounin had paused and were waiting for her to catch up. Even from there Sakura could feel Shikamaru's scrutinizing gaze study her. When she finally caught up with them, she stopped beside the trunk of the tree to lean on it, trying to stop the dizzy feeling.

"Sakura," Shikamaru started, "You don't look so good."

"I'm alright," She mumbled. "Don't stop the mission just for me."

"What's ailing you?" The unknown jounin sounded irritated, and she didn't blame him. She was irritated with herself.

"I-I don't' know." She admitted, she allowed herself to sink down on the tree to her knees. "I think I'm gonna –" There it was. She only had a moment to turn away before hurling over the side of the think branch. She winced; watching the puke fall the great distance, praying no one was bellow.

Shikamaru made his decision. "We should head back if Sakura isn't feeling well." He sighed and added 'How troublesome' as an afterthought.

Sakura immediately stood up and shook her head, regretting it immediately. She paused to lean back again against the tree. "No, I'll go back. I don't want you to stop."

"Sakura," Shikamaru patiently explained, "As jounins, we still stick together, that hasn't changed. It's only a mission to investigate the Flyer Country."

"But –"

"No buts." Shikamaru put up his hand. He mumbled another 'how troublesome' and turned to head back to the Leaf Village, moving at a slow pace. The unknown jounin followed without question and Sakura only a few seconds behind that, silently thanking Shikamaru for the slower pace. She was still fighting the growing nausea in her stomach, but it was no longer the top miserable thought,

'_Sasuke-kun is not going to be happy.'

* * *

_

She was 20 years old for crying out loud! You think she could at least handle a stupid stomachache! She was feeling rather pathetic right now. "This is so STUPID!" Sakura cried. She was more than frustrated. Once again she bowed her head in front of the hokage. "I greatly apologize Hokage-sama, it's my fault, I don't know what's come over me."

Tsunade was silent and thoughtful for a moment. "I wish you would have informed us before you set off for the mission." Sakura winced.

"I thought is was just nervous jitters, I'm sorry." Her head was still bowed so she did not see the Hokage's thoughtful smile.

"Shikamaru, Godo, I want you to take someone else and resume the mission. You two may go, Sakura, you stay here for a moment." Shikamaru and Godo bowed respectful before leaving the room. "Have a seat Sakura." Hokage gestured to the seat in front of her desk. Sakura obediently sat down. Her head had lifted and was watching the Hokage with interest. "I wish to speak with you about something, Sakura, about Sasuke."

Sakura let out a breath and let herself flop back into the chair, her rigid posture forgotten. THIS lecture again. She resisted the urge to role her eyes. She was 20, she could take this with grace and as much respect as she could muster…. Hopefully… "What, Hokage?" Tsunade resisted the urge to comment, but she expected this.

"I cannot help wonder if what is happening is the right thing for you. Are you sure? Is this affecting your missions?" Tsunade was staring Sakura in the eye. She was seriously vocalizing her concerns for the ninja's welfare.

"I'm perfectly fine." Sakura stated. She was very sure of herself, though slightly bitter, but she refused to let it show. "It really doesn't make much difference anyway." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"That's what I'm concerned about. Are you sure you're okay with everything?"

"Yes!" Sakura announced, a little too exasperated, but all this 'concern' was getting on her nerves – and it wasn't just from Hokage-sama either. She knew they meant well, but… "I'm fine! I've already said yes!"

"Sakura," Tsunade leaned it, her eyes met with Sakura's and a frown was evident on her face. Wrinkles were beginning to show and Sakura wondered how old she was now. "Sakura," She repeated with utter seriousness, "Are you happy?"

Silence.

Tsunade knew she hit a mark with that one. Sakura felt a frown grow on her face and she looked away from the Hokage. "I don't think it really matters, Hokage-sama." There was a slight coldness to her voice that made Tsunade frown even more. "Can I go now please?"

"Yes."

Sakura stood up and turned to go to the door. Before she took a step, she turned to look at the Hokage, "I will tell you this again and again if I have to, I do not regret marrying Uchiha Sasuke." And she was gone. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Sakura," She muttered, "That doesn't answer my question."

* * *

It was a silent walk home, to the Uchiha mansion. Her stomach wasn't hurting anymore, but the pain in her heart wouldn't go away.

"Are you happy?" She repeated the question to herself. She wasn't entirely sure. Sasuke wasn't what she thought he would be, at least in her younger years. She still loved him, yes, but she'd accepted the fact that he was colder and an icebox. She still tried to get him to open up of course, but she just tried to be his friend instead of clinging to him every second of the day. Maybe he just didn't want a girlfriend; maybe he just wanted a friend! At least, that was her theory…

_"Sakura?" Sakura turned from her sitting position on the bench to see the object of her affection behind her. She smiled and motioned for him to sit down beside her. He did so with swift, silent movements. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. They both watched as the snow gently fell around them. The ground was already covered with a blanket of white. _

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She commented. Sasuke said nothing – as usual. She didn't really expect one either. He was still as silent as ever, but she had accepted that and stopped trying to get him to say everything on his mind. She knew if he wanted to, he would. It wouldn't help anything if she just made him annoyed by pestering him every single hour. In time, it actually worked. He spoke to her more, started conversations. He even admitted openly that she and Naruto were friends and he didn't _mind _spending time with them, although he didn't always willingly (she still did force some things.) All in all, he still was a loner, but she could accept that, and she knew he appreciated it. In face, she knew he was building the right words to say something to her right now, so she was silent and let it build as she continued with her thoughts. _

_It had only been what, four years now since he returned? She was happy that he was back. They had finally convinced him that Orochimaru was up to no good, and he finally accepted it. Itachi was still out there, at least that what everyone thought. Not much had been heard about him for a couple years. Most hoped that he had just keeled over and died from an evil overdose, but others were pessimistic saying he was just biding his time or waiting and planning for a perfect moment, and probably right. But no matter, Sakura felt the corners of her lips curl up. _

_Sasuke-kun was back and that's all that mattered. _

_"Sakura."_

_"Yes?" She encouraged him._

_"You know I have my goals." Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. He was leaving her again. He was leaving the village again! This time they won't be so forgiving if he decided to come back. No, she mentally shook her head and nodded for him to continue. "To kill Itachi and to build my clan." Sakura nodded, wondering where this was going. Sasuke took a deep breath and continued, "You also know that the one is on hold due to lack of information." She winced. What would happen if information turned up? "However," She watched him carefully as he reached into his coat to bring something out. "I can do something to fulfill the other goal." _

Wha?

_"Sakura," He looked her in the eyes. _

No way…

_"You're the only girl that I trust with this job."_

Job?

_"Will you assist me in restoring my clan?"_

WHA!

_"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started, trying to slow down her heartbeat and rapid thoughts, "Are you proposing to me?" He almost winced, almost._

_"I suppose. I would not do it out of wedlock. That will only disgrace the names of Uchiha and Haruno clans."_

_Sakura closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. Sasuke-kun had just proposed to her. Sasuke-kun had just proposed. Sasuke. Had. Just. Proposed. Other thoughts began popping into her head, and she voiced them, "Would we have a wedding and everything?" He slowly nodded. _

_"I suppose if you wished it, however, I'm not paying a large amount for it."_

_"Okay," Her voice was becoming more excited, "Will you talk to my mom?"_

_"If it must be done."_

_"What-" A thought entered her mind. A stray thought, something that she really should have thought of first. It was something important, something that had been nagging her since he started, but she didn't quite know was it was, but now, now she knew, and now was as good as time as any to ask. "Sasuke," She asked, trying to show her seriousness by leaving out the –kun. He listened. "Do, do you love me?"_

_It was a simple question, one that should be answered right away when one purposes to another. Yes, it has deep meaning behind it, and those three words put together had powerful feelings attached and should not be taken lightly, however, they certainly should be thought about before popping THE question! "Sasuke," She tried again, disturbed by the silence, "Do you love me?"_

_"I do not know." He answered slowly. Sakura knew the smile was long gone from her face. "If it is any consolation," He continued, "I do trust you enough with this task of raising the Uchiha children, and I trust no one else enough to do this."_

_"But," He throat was dry, "What if you find someone you love or trust more than me?"_

_"I will not be unfaithful, if that is what you're implying." _

_'_Of course not._' Sakura thought bitterly, _'He's the human ice cube, he's incapable of love._' "Why now?"_

_"Because I would like to fulfill my goals as soon as possible, and since I am an ANBU, I would like to secure my clan if anything should happen."_

_Sakura was silent. She felt like throwing up. He didn't love her. He proposed to her so he could fulfill his stupid goal. All he cared about was his stupid clan. Still, this was Sasuke-kun she was talking about. The fact that he admitted he trusted her enough did give her a warm feeling and she knew that was as close to a 'I love you' as she was going to get form Sasuke-kun, but still, she had her doubts. Would she be happy? Would he be happy?_

_"Sasuke-kun, are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to live with me for the rest of your life? That you want me to be the mother of your children?" She stumbled on the last phrase a bit. Sasuke knew she was nervous. _

_"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."_

'True'_ She thought. '_He was always so sure. Alright then.'_ She looked into his deep black eyes and accepted his proposal.

* * *

_

Of course, there were many, many, MANY objections to the wedding and 'Are you sure's? She appreciated it, she did. And it was cute at first, but you think they'd get the idea after all. She always wanted to do something to help Sasuke-kun, and here she was doing it. Naruto and Kakashi were the least happy with it. They both knew Sasuke and whether or not Sakura or Sasuke told them why Sakura was marrying the human ice cube, they still knew the reason and they weren't happy. Sakura knew they threatened Sasuke a few times, and she loved them for it, but it was her choice and she had made it.

She did have a wedding, and it was small. Kakashi walked her down the aisle because her father had died a few years ago, which was fine with her. Kakashi was always a father and brother figure to her. Naruto was Sasuke's best man and Ino and Hinata her maids of honor (she couldn't choose between them). So, Naruto got to usher two women down the aisle, something he was not opposed to (though Ino wasn't thrilled and Hinata just blushed like mad whenever it was mentioned). It was cute a traditional. Sasuke was still the icicle as usual. There wasn't much emotion behind his words, but Sakura didn't let it bother her. He had let her have the wedding, which was more than she'd hoped he would.

The reception was… interesting… Naruto got drunk and, no, Sakura grinned to herself, that's a totally different story in itself, and it involves most of the girls. Lee had cried of Tenten's shoulder most of the time. Neji felt pity on her and told Lee to pull himself together while he took Tenten away to dance (that was another interesting site as well, he didn't last very long, but Tenten was grateful). Sasuke was silent, big surprise there, but Sakura was happy, not ecstatic, but happy.

She was not happy right now.

* * *

It was dark in the house. She took it as a good sign. Sasuke had been on a mission for the past three weeks. He didn't even know she was a jounin yet. She wasn't looking foreword to telling him that she had failed her first mission on account of nausea. Speaking of which, she turned on the lights, dumping her bags on the kitchen table to the right. She made her way through the dark house and into the nearest bathroom. She turned on the light and shut the door, she didn't know why, it's not like anyone was in the house, but just for her peace of mind…

She opened the cabinet and pulled out a little box. Sasuke had bought it for her the day after they got married. She was kind of annoyed at his hastiness, but why should she blame him. This was the reason they got married, was it not?

"99.9 accuracy huh?" She read aloud. "Let's try it."

Two minutes later she was staring down at the stick her hand fighting with herself on whether or not she should be happy.

* * *

_BANG BANG!_

"Mrs. Uchiha?"

Sakura groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her face with her sweaty palms. She blinked her eyes open and looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. What happened? Oh yes, after her little 'discovery', she just decided to collapse on the couch just for a second. A second meaning two hours of course.

_BANG BANG!_

Sakura groaned and let herself fall back onto the couch. '_I don't want to move. I'm pregnant now, remember? Let the pregnant woman be!_' She let out a satisfied sigh when the banging on her door stopped. But no, it was replaced by something much worse.

"SAKURA! OOOOOOOOOIIII! SA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AK-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-URA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!"

Sakura moaned and forced herself to sit up. She stifled back a yawn and quickly fixed her hair before shoving herself off of the couch. The noise continued.

"SAKURA! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO OPEN IT FOR YOU!"

"Darn it, Naruto!" Sakura snapped, suddenly getting her energy and racing for the door before Naruto got to it first. "I'm coming!" She pulled it open just in time to see a figure come bowling past her and ram into a wall. Sakura sighed and shut the door before going over to check on Naruto's status. She knelt down beside him with an affectionate smile on her lips. "I told you to wait, you weirdo." Naruto grinned up at her while rubbing his head.

"You weren't answering so I was making sure you were okay since Sasuke-jerk wasn't here."

"Thanks, Naruto," Sakura patted Naruto's head. "Now what did you want? I hope you didn't wake me up just to check on me."

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he remembered his purpose for waking her up in such a manner. "There was an attack not far from here on our ninjas! They need you're medical abilities right away."

Sakura gave an affirmative nod and immediately stood up. She raced to the outside door, grabbing her medic bag on the way. "Naruto, clean up a little around here, will you?" She yelled just as she ran out the door.

* * *

"Mrs. Uchiha! I'm glad you could make it!" Sakura was greeted by one of the first medic-nins that saw her. "There was an ambush on a large group of ninjas that need your expertise. They need to be healed enough so we can move them to the nearest hospital without loosing too much blood or causing other complications." Sakura nodded and examined the surroundings.

It certainly looked like an ambush. There was blood everywhere, not to mention a few body parts thrown about. Sakura winced; this was not going to be pretty. She tried to size up the situation as she opened her medic bag to sort through it. There seemed to be ten wounded, two of them had wounds that weren't even wrapped up yet. She could only assume that it meant they were already dead. Most of the field medic-nins were inexperienced ones with weak chakras, oh yes, she would have fun with this little mission of hers. She would certainly need a longer nap after this.

"Mrs. Uchiha? This way please, he needs the most attention." The ninja brought her to a boy who looked about fifteen. He had a large gash run across his stomach and on his arm. The gash in his arm was so deep it looked like she just needed to pull a little and his arm would come off. There were many cuts and bruises covering his body and the one across his stomach looked like it was infected.

"Was there any poison?" She questioned. The ninja nodded.

"Yes, however, only three were infected." Sakura suddenly noticed the girl beside the boy and smiled. The boy's good arm was extended in such a way that she knew he fell on top of her while fighting to protect her. Ah, those were the days. But now wasn't the time to reminisce! She knelt down beside the boy and moved her hands above the boy's stomach, concentrating all her chakra on cleaning out the poison. The ninja watched in awe as blood continued to pour from the wound, but it was glowing with Sakrua's chakra, signaling her healing jitsu was working.

"There." After a few moments her hand stopped glowing. "The poison is out and this wound is okay." She moved to his arm and did almost the same procedure. Slowly his arm connected together enough for it to heal without too much trouble. Once she was done she got to her feet and began instructing the ninja on what to do. "I've closed his wounds enough that they shouldn't bleed too much more if properly taken care of. Dress and clean all his wounds and properly bandage them up. I'm going to work on the others, please point me in the right direction." The ninja was in awe. So this was the great healing nin. He'd heard a lot about her. She was not only skilled in battle, but her healing powers and chakra control was simply amazing! But one shouldn't expect anything less from someone who was trained by the great Hokage herself! Although, it was debated on whether or Sakura was surpass even the great Tsunade.

However, even all-great healer-nins get tired and Sakura was no exception. She was quickly fading and she knew her chakra was low. The first three poison victims had taken a lot out of her. Poison usually required a lot of energy, which was why she finished them first. She healed another ninja and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Only one more left. She crawled over to the last ninja. This one was in bad shape as well, she'd probably only just make finishing this one, but she had to do it. A job was a job and she had to do it well. She had to finish and patch this one up, at least enough so it was safe to move them to the hospital. So, once again, she put her worn out hands over the girl's wounds and mumbled a few words under her breath. She could just feel her energy seeping away. _Enough_! Her body cried. She pulled her hands away and let herself fall back onto her butt, supported herself with her arms. She was so tired. "I'm done." She announced weakly. A few ninjas walked over to pick up the still unconscious patient and take her to the hospital. A soldier-nin bowed his thanks.

"You're services are no longer needed, Mrs. Uchiha. You may go home and rest now. You look like you need it." He turned away to follow the others. Sakura was left alone, sitting on her butt now, everyone was cleared and taken to the hospital. "Okay," She mumbled to herself. "Time to get up." She tried to push herself up, but she found she didn't have much energy left, so she just sat there, panting. It slowly dawned on her that it probably wasn't a good idea to sit in the woods by yourself when people were just attacked in this very area. So with that in mind (and she thought she was hearing things around her) she managed to push herself off the ground. She was breathing heavy, she knew. There wasn't much energy left, but she did manage a step towards home, now only 4,999 or so to go.

Wait, she really heard something that time. _'Oh, no!'_ She cried, too tried to cry for help, _'I can't fight back! I'm a sitting duck!'_ but she had to make an effort! Slowly and painfully, she used the last of her energy to reach for her kunai. _'Turn around!' _She screamed. No dice, she wasn't moving. All the energy she was burning just trying to stand was rapidly leaving her and she was beginning to see black spots in her vision. "I give up." She mumbled and let herself blackout and fall into waiting arms.

* * *

Gee, if I couldn't be more predictable… anyway, there's more coming. It's not the totally usual 'Sakura is miserable while married to Sasuke and he apologizes'. I promise, there's more plot to it than that and certain things happen (wink wink) I'm excited to write about Sakura's mood swings (Insert evil laugh) HA HA Haaaa… anyway… I have the whole plot lined out and it's pretty interesting if I do say so myself, so please review and tell me if you like!

Just would like to note that I'm not sure about those baby detectors – things (name escaping me at the moment) so I didn't want to describe it or things like that. (seeing as how I've never had to use it…)

Review!

Smile, Jesus loves you


	2. Her happiness

Here I am again … nothing else to say….

Reviews:

Cuito: I'm glad you like it! This is my first SasuSaku, so I wasn't sure how well it would go over )

Zuya-Miko – Glad you like! Don't worry, it will be dramatic, but I have a funny section in between the 'storm' I suppose as they say. Yes, I thought it would be funny for Sasuke to deal with Sakura's mood swings, and Sakura seems to be the person who would have drastic mood swings. (Insert evil laugh)

Only Secret: Was this soon enough for you? It's sooner than I usually do my stories, all great stories seem to take a while, ne?

Ayasi: I agree, the stories involving the general story line do tend to be the same, which is why I was inspired to see if I could do something different. Anyway, there is a happy ending, don't worry, I don't usually do depressing endings. All I'll say for Sakura cheating on Sasuke is that Sasuke is very protective, and I'll leave the rest to the story. I did read the other story you were referring to, it was a little too soap opera-e (?) for my taste (and writing) Thanks for reviewing!

Daniel of Lorien: I hope I don't either! That's why I wrote this, I wanted to actually write a good in-character story.

Lithiyum: I'm glad you like it! Yes! End clichés! Although, there's going to be the 'cliché' happy ending, but getting there won't be the same old, so is that okay? One can only hope so. If it helps any, I haven't actually written the end, so I'll do my best to make it as un cliché-e as possible, still keeping up the good old SasuSaku of course.

Nixxie1430: Glad you liked!

Ou Yang Jing: Yes! I know! Rare, huh? Hope you like this chapter Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry it took so long, hopefully the chapter makes up for it.

Lori012389: Glad you like and hope you like this chapter just as much!

Sakuragirl: Is this considered soon? Sorry for the delay… thanks for reviewing!

M.M: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!

LittleLetty: Hee hee… Ma-a-abye. Well, Sasuke of course is going to be happy, but this is Sasuke we're talking about, his version of 'happy' and everyone elses' version is different – so just read on and see

Paperpenman: Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!

Dzai: The next chapter is done now! XD Sorry… anyway, I hope you like this chapter too, thanks for reviewing!

**9 months of happiness**

**.: Her happiness :.**

Sakura yawned with her eyes still clamped shut. _'I don't want to move._' was her first thought. Scratch that, she wasn't moving much whether or not she wanted to. What last happened? Oh yes, ambush, healing – too much healing – and some person behind her then her fainting, well, that was a good show of her wonderful talents - _again_. She was on a roll! First puking her guts on her first mission, then yelling at the Hokage, now she was fainting in front of attackers. Great. Speaking of which…

Slowly, ignoring her inner body yelling at her to go back to sleep, Sakura forced her eyes open. She blinked, once, twice, three times trying to get her tired eyes in focus. Maybe she should go back to sleep. No, she kept her eyes open and examined the room. She was in a hospital? Oh yes, who could mistake the whiteness of the room. She turned her head to the right and saw a sight that made a smile appear on her tired face. Beside her was her husband sitting in his classic pose, elbows resting on his knees and hands folded in front of his mouth – the classic 'thinking pose'. His coal black eyes turned and saw her green eyes watching him carefully. He let out a sigh and moved his hands down. There was a moment of silence where they both just stared at each other. It was times like these Sakura was sure that he loved her, whether or not he knew it himself – it was times like these she felt it was worth it. "You were the one there." She felt the smile broaden. He nodded his head.

"The guard ninja told me you'd be there." Her face brightened.

"You were worried about me and wanted to see me?" Sasuke was silent for a moment, almost deciding if he should tell her. He averted his eyes and answered,

"I was supposed to investigate the scene." Sakura's face immediately fell and she also looked away, looking out the window.

"Thank-you for bringing me here anyway." She whispered. At least he came. He could have left her there, right?

"Sakura," Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. His eyebrows were bunched together and his lips were in a straight line. He was trying to think of the right words to say. She noticed that he was more careful with his words now that she was married to him. He was more considerate, but still colder to her. Still, she was silent and waiting for him to gather his thoughts. "Sakura," He tried again. "The Hokage told me that you were sick on one of your missions." Sakura sighed at looked down at her hands. So he knew. She was hoping to tell him herself, maybe he wouldn't be so annoyed. She nodded, but felt that she had to defend herself,

"I wanted to continue." Her voice was hopeful, trying to ease the disappointment, "Shikamaru was insisting that we should turn back. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I know you're probably disappointed, but, if it helps any," She looked up at him and gave him one of her biggest smiles, "I'm a jounin!" He gave the smallest of smiles, but it was a smile in Sasuke world.

"I figured. I knew you could." Sakura beamed. A compliment from Sasuke-kun! "However," Sakura looked at him, a smile still on her face. His smile had left, indicated the seriousness of the statement. "Why were you sick?"

"I-" It was now or never. This is what he wanted, right? "Sasuke," Green eyes stared directly in his black coal eyes. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence. Sakura waited for him to answer. She studied his face for any kind of reaction, something to show he was either happy or upset – nothing. She might as well have married a stupid brick wall for all this was worth. "I'm pregnant," She tried again. The smile had fallen from her face only to be replaced by tired stress lines. "I'm pregnant, isn't this what you wanted Sasuke-kun? Why you married me? Aren't you happy?"

"I am pleased. I'm not too surprised by the description Tsunade gave me." He answered.

"Pleased?" She whispered with dismay and he continued, his face hardening.

"But, next time don't do anything that might harm the baby. I don't want anything to happen to it. Be more careful and let someone else help you with healing if you must."

"The baby, Sasuke-kun? The baby?" Sakura was doing her best to sit up to give Sasuke a piece of her mind. This idea had worked in theory. However, her body wasn't cooperating. Sasuke looked at her with hesitant eyes. He knew she wasn't happy about something, although he wasn't quite sure what. He finally decided just to get it over with now. So he stood up from his chair and gently slipped a hand behind her back and helped her into a sitting position. Sakura, surprised by the gentleness, opened her mouth to go on a rant about his lack of concern for her, but nothing came out. He just HAD to be nice. So instead she just turned her head and folded her arms, making a point to show that she was angry, without having to yell at him.

She heard Sasuke sigh and she felt his shadow move away from her. She heard some rustling and fought with herself to not turn and see what he was doing. Finally she heard footsteps head towards the door. The footsteps paused. "I need to see the Hokage to brief her on the mission and my next one, but I will be back to pick you up tonight. Don't attempt to go home by yourself." With that said, she heard the echo of his footsteps go down the hallway outside her room.

Sakura let out a sigh and uncrossed her arms. Boy was she sore! Maybe she shouldn't move too much. Her green eyes remained staring out the window, but not quite focusing. Somehow, she knew he cared about her, even if he never vocalized, right?

Right?

She wasn't feeling it right now. Sometimes, she was so certain that he loved her! She was! But then, there was times, like now, she seriously questioned if there was any hope, if he cared about her at all other than the sense of duty. Her heart sunk and she rubbed her face with her hands_. 'I'm too tired to think of this.'_ She shook her head. _'I can't think this now! Everyone will worry even more. I'm going to show them there is some love in Sasuke! Really… it's just… sometimes…'_ She shook her head again. _That's enough!_ Her body and mind screamed. So she gave in and let herself sink back down comfortably into the bed and without even realized it, closed her eyes.

* * *

_It was the a bright morning in Konoah. The sun had been up only one hour and already the village was busy with life, even in Team 7's meeting place. Sakura leaned against the railing of the small bridge and let her head fall back as she breathed in the crisp morning air. She let a smile spread on her face as she listened to the gentle chirping of the birds and the soft flow of the stream beneath her._

_And then the gentleness was disturbed by a not so gentle voice. "WHERE IS SENSEI!" Sakura cringed and stood at full attention to yell at Naruto. _

_"YOU IDIOT! I WAS ENJOYING THE MORNING WITHOUT YOUR WHINING!" Naruto looked crushed for a second then stuck out his bottom lip. _

_"But I'm bored and Sensei's late!"_

_"So? He's always late." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over at Sasuke. "How long has it been?"_

_When Sasuke only shrugged, Naruto yelled out, "TOO LONG!" Sakura's face somehow got bigger and she grew enough o tower over Naruto. _

_"DID I ASK YOU!"_

_"Yo!" All three ninjas turned to see their sensei standing at the edge of the bridge like he'd always been there. "What'd I miss?"_

_"YOU'RE LATE!"_

_"Hmmm…" Kakashi looked at an invisible watch on his wrist. "Oh? Am I? I was distracted by this old lady…"_

_"Save it." Sakura mumbled. "What're we doing today?"_

_"Ah, today is just some practice training."_

_"I could just do this on my own." Sasuke spoke for the first time since he came. "Why do I need to be here for this?"_

_"Because you need to practice on your team work." Sasuke made a 'ch' noise but turned his head, arguing no further._

_"Now," Kakashi continued, "You all need to climb up that tree over there." He lifted his arm and pointed to the skinniest, but tallest tree in the forest- about 75 feet into the air. _

_"Aw," Naruto grinned, "That'll be a cinch!"_

_"You'll be tied together." Kakashi continued, ignored his loud student._

_"WHAT!"_

_"And you have to make it up there together." While they were still shocked and contemplating the pain Kakashi was going to put them through, Kakashi used the shocked silence to his advantage. Quickly, he pulled the three together and tied the with his special jitsu string. Each one had their own string around them with another string about eight inches long between them. Sasuke was first, then Sakura, then Naruto. "Now," Kakashi stepped back to admire his work. "Don't bother trying to break the string. Good luck!" That said, he plopped down on the ground and pulled out his favorite book. _

_Naruto turned and looked at Sakura, suddenly getting in her face. "Sakura."_

_"What Naruto? Back off, you're freaking me out."_

_"Sakura." He didn't back off. In fact, his face was becoming blurry._

_"Naruto… what?" _

_"Sakura?" Naruto's face was fading away and Sakura was becoming more aware of other senses. And then it dawned on her what was happening._

_Wait, I don't want to get up!_

_"Sakura."_

_Go away!_

_"Sakura?"_

_Be gone evil voice!_

_"Sakura!"_

_I don't want to get up! _

_"SAKURA!" _

_No… too late…_

"Sakura!"

"I'm up!" Sakura moaned. She swatted her hand in the air, as though it would stop the voice. She blinked open her eyes, silently noting how much easier it was to open them. She moved both arms a little to check on their strength. It wasn't the best, but it was certainly better. She turned to see who her caller was, and surprisingly, it wasn't who she had thought. Beside her sat her former sensei, watching her with a worried dark eye.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, still watching her carefully.

"Much better." She answered. She stretched her arms above her head to prove her point. They were sore, that was expected, but it was still easier to move.

"Are you ready for me to take you home?" Sakura nodded her head and was able to push herself up into a sitting position. She smiled with pride; happy she could do that much already. She was about to push the bed sheets away when she suddenly stopped and looked down at herself.

"Do you have my clothes? I'm not letting you watch me in the hospital clothes, you pervert!" Kakashi faked a hurt look as he handed her a bag he held in his hands.

"I'm hurt, you think that I would do that? I'm not a pervert. Besides," He winked at her, "Sasuke specifically told be to give you the clothes and he said, and I quote, 'If you make her walk out of that room without her changing, I will make sure you know why I am an ANBU.'" So with that, Kakashi smiled at the blushing Sakura.

"Why isn't he here?" She asked before he had left the room.

"There was another meeting he had to attend after the original one, so he told me to come and get you. He said he doesn't know if he'll have a mission or not." Sakura sighed. So he'll be gone again? She loved her sensei deeply, but she was hoping to wake up to Sasuke. His words had filled her with hope once again, although, worry still plagued her and Tsunade's question still nagged the back of her mind. "So," Kakashi interrupted her thoughts. "I'll be going now and letting you change. You think you can walk on your own?"

Sakura smirked and nodded. "You think I'm going to let you watch and find out?" Kakashi laughed.

"The thought never crossed my mind." That said, he quickly left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving his student to change.

_Am I happy? _She thought, slowly pushing the sheets back to climb out of bed. _'This is what I've always wanted, to marry Sasuke and have his child.' _Her bare feet touched the cold floor. She shivered. _'So why wouldn't I be happy?' _She did a quick scan of the room to be sure no one would see her remove her clothes. No one. She removed the hospital gown, letting it drop to the floor. _'At least, he should be happy! I'm fulfilling his stupid dream anyway!' _She stopped in the middle of buckling her skirt. Her face drooped as she remembered the whole reason they were married in the first place. '_That's right, to restore his clan. Nothing about love in there.' _Slowly, with sad movements, she finished buckling her skirt and slipped on her shirt. '_So, really, is it just hopeful thoughts that he loves me?' _Painfully, she leaned down to slip into her boots and buckle them as thoughts continued to pour into her over worked brain. '_Probably, but, the question still remains, am I happy?' _Well, at the moment she was just so-so. She was pleased she was out of the hospital and even that she was pregnant, however, she certainly wasn't pleased with Sasuke right now. She sighed, standing up straight. '_Oh, he's a male, what would he know?' _She stretched and made her way to the door wondering if her husband would be home so she could show just how 'pleased' she was with him right now.

* * *

No such thing. Sasuke was once again on a mission. _Big surprise. _But, it was a short mission, Sasuke had written her. Yes, he actually wrote a note! Sakura smiled, he knew she wasn't too thrilled with something right now, so he did his best to appease her, in his own Sasuke way of course. The note was plain and simple.

_Sakura,_

_Out on a short mission. I'll be back tomorrow._

_Sasuke_

Okay, very short, plain and simple, but the point was that he actually told he was on a mission. Sometimes (most of the time, actually) he would leave without saying a word, assuming she knew where he was. Not that she ever question his faithfulness, good grief, no, he may be an ice cube, but he was very big on traditional ways, and that meant no cheating whatsoever! Sakura was thankful of course, she knew she didn't have to worry about that, now all she had to worry about was their child growing up in a happy home with their so cheerful father. The thought made her chuckle. Sasuke - a father. He didn't seem very… fatherly.

Sakura moved around the house, thinking of how much she needed to brighten up the place. Even if their marriage wasn't perfect, she would be sure her child's life was perfect! She was going to decorate the house a little more. She eyed a painted glass vase on the table. Maybe baby proof the house first. She grinned as she walked around her home, thinking of all the things she would do for her child.

* * *

"I'M going to be leader!" _Naruto proclaimed, raising his fist into the air as if to nominate himself, pumping his enthusiasm. _

_Sakura sighed, knowing where this was going, so before Sasuke-kun could even respond back she put in her opinion, "How about we just get to the tree first before we start the arguing, and THEN we just get up the stupid tree together?"_

_"Aw, Sakura-chan, don't you want me to be the leader?"_

_"How about no leader." She gave him an annoyed look; didn't he hear what she said before?_

_"Aw, Sakura-cha-a-a-an!"_

_"Let's just go, idiot." Sasuke mumbled, heading for the big tree. Sakura, grateful for his interruption, followed close behind him eagerly – and it would've been a good exit scene had they not been tied to the stubborn Naruto. They only got so far before they found it harder to walk. Naruto crossed his arms and plopped to the ground, crossing his legs. _

_"I'm not moving until you let me be the leader and not Sasuke-jerk!" Sakura opened her mouth to yell at Naruto for being such a baby when Sasuke once again interrupted. _

_"Let's just go." Sasuke-kun began walking, knowing full well that he was dragging Naruto behind him. Sakura helped, pulling on the string binding the two of them together. Silently she began praying that the string wasn't as strong as it usually was. _

_And so, the two of them dragged Naruto across the forest ground – this lasted a good ten minutes before they realized they were getting nowhere. Naruto and Sasuke pretty much matched up in body weight and strength, so without Sakura, Sasuke wasn't sure he could drag Naruto there with Naruto digging his heels into the ground refusing to go, although it didn't help all that much because Sakura had never trained her muscles to be able to drag Naruto around. About half-way to the tree both Sasuke and Sakura stopped and glared at Naruto._

_"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, "CAN'T YOU JUST COOPERATE!" She took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut, trying to regain her sanity. "Alright, how about all three of us walk together so none of us are 'leading'. Okay?" She opened her eyes to glare at Naruto, sending a silent message_. 'Agree or die!' _Naruto cringed slightly and got up mumbling something along the lines of 'my butt was getting sore anyway' and stood beside Sakura. _

_They walked to the tree in silence. Naruto and Sasuke had silent glaring contests with Sakura in between. When they finally reached the tree, none of them were particularly happy with each other. Naruto, of course, was annoyed with Sasuke and Sasuke annoyed with Naruto, and Sakura was just plain annoyed with both of them (although one more than the other of course). Naruto was the first to break the silence. "I'll be the first up the tree!"_

_"Idiot," Sasuke snapped, "You don't have enough concentration to be the first!"_

_"I have a lot of concentration! I'll keep my Sakura-chan from falling!"_

_"I don't need protection!" She shouted. "Unless it's from Sasuke-kun…" she added quietly. Neither of them reacted so she didn't think they heard her, something for which she was glad of. _

_"Who wants an ice cube to lead anyway? He would just go straight up and not even think about his team!"_

_"At least I would reach the top, moron."_

_"Oh, I'm first!" She continued before they could protest, "I have the best chakra control and you all know it! So I'M going to lead or we'll never even start!" She turned to Naruto, "The sooner we get to the top, the sooner you get your ramen." Naruto's face glowed and she turned to Sasuke, "And you get to go off and do your training." Sasuke only huffed and turned his head. Sakura took that as a positive sign. She turned to face the tree, happy that they had finally agreed on something and they were going to start. With little effort, she concentrated her chakra in her hands and feet and carefully let it out to combine with the tree. This was a simple technique she learned even in school – this was her specialty. She got a little further up the tree and paused to wait for the boys. They were both beside each other climbing up. She sighed and shook her head before continuing up the tree. _

_Halfway there! Sakura smiled. They were already about 35 feet above ground and she hadn't heard a sound from them yet! Maybe they could actually do this without some sort of incident! "HEY! STOP TRYING TO GET AHEAD OF ME!" Sakura let out a sigh of exasperation. She spoke too soon. _

_"What are you talking about, idiot?" Responded the calm voice, "I'm going my normal pace, you're just slow."_

_"Hey! I'm not slow!" Sakura looked down at the two boys. _

_"Naruto!" She scolded, "Be careful and don't' loose you're concentration!" Naruto huffed and started to say 'I'm fine' while removing one hand from the tree to make a victory sign. Of course, this resulted in his chakra concentration to weaken and since Naruto wasn't so skilled in this department, in short, Naruto let go of the tree. His rope tugged on Sakura, his salvation from falling. Sakura grit her teeth and concentrated all she could on keeping the three of them on the tree. Sasuke wasn't affected yet, if she fell, it would be all up to him, and as much as she loved him and knew he was strong, she didn't think he could support the three of them on this tree. She tried to advance up the tree, but Naruto started to wiggle around, panicking about how he thought he was going to fall. _

_"Stop moving!" Sasuke scolded, aware of Sakura's struggle. But it was too late, Naruto jolted Sakura away and it was too much for her and she let go. She was right Sasuke couldn't hold both of their weights and they all heading straight towards the bottom. Sakura out her hands over her head as an instant reaction, but oddly enough she suddenly felt arms encircle her waist and twist her body around in the air. _

_Not even second later they landed on the ground, and Sakura landed on something soft. She stood up and checked herself. She was perfectly fine! She looked to see what she had landed on. There he was, the object of her affection. "Sasuke-kun!" She ran to his side as he slowly began to push himself into a sitting position. Sasuke-kun had moved her in such a way that she wouldn't get hurt, using his own body as a pillow. "Are you okay?" She cried, kneeling at his side. He didn't answer, only slowly standing to his feet. She noticed him wince as he rested his weight on his ankle. _

_"We'll quit for today." All three looked at an amused Kakashi. "You obviously need to work on teamwork, but we'll post-pone it till Sasuke-kun gets better."_

_"I'm fine." Sasuke commented, and Kakashi pretended not to hear him. _

_"Sakura, please take him home." Sakura felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she nodded. She reached an arm out for Sasuke to lean on but he ignored her and limped slowly past her. _

_"I'll be ready tomorrow." He called over his shoulder. Sakura eagerly followed, waiting to help however she could._

_"Thank-you." She said softly after they had walked a little ways. Sasuke only grunted. _

_"You're too fragile." Usually, Sakura would be insulted or hurt, but today she still smiled. She knew that it was Sasuke's way of protecting her and showing his care, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

_

"How're you feeling, Sakura-san? Are you sure you should be at work this soon?" Touya, a friend and co-worker asked her when he saw her come in. "Didn't you just get out of the hospital?"

"I'm fine." She answered, and stretched a little to prove her point. She smiled at him as she slipped on her white jacket. "It was just from chakra depletion, and you of all people should know that I heal quickly in that area." She winked at him and stared walking past him, knowing he would follow. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well," He started hesitantly, "there was an attack on some of our ninjas last night," He answered carefully, "so you can treat them."

"Okay." Sakura shrugged. "Where too?"

"Follow me. Well, they were attacked, it's nothing too serious, they just need to actually stay in the hospital for more than a day, but I guess that's your call, Sakura-san."

"Sounds like out ninjas!" She laughed. "So who are they? Do I know them?"

"Tenten, Lee, and," Touya laughed nervously, "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura had run to his room first (no surprise). "What happened?" She immediately rushed to his side, checking for any major injuries. "I thought this was a quick easy mission!" Easy, huh? Around his head, where his usual head protector was, was a bandage. He had many other bandages. She pushed down the bed sheet to check on other wounds. He had a bandage around his mid section, probably bruised ribs of some sort. She frowned. Those were the major damages, but still… "What happened?" She repeated.

"We were just investigating." His cold eyes didn't look at her. "We were ambushed. We weren't ready. Are my other team mates okay?" Sakura nodded slightly.

"I think so. At least that's what Touya said. I came to check on you first to make a report."

"Fine, just let me out of here fast, you don't need to treat me like an invalid and there's no need to favor me." Sakura immediately straightened from her examination of Sasuke's injuries. She was hurt. He was her own husband for crying out loud! Wasn't she allowed to worry about him and check on him first? Wouldn't he be offended if she didn't? Wait, fo course not, he's the human ice cube, why would he care. Sakura frowned and stepped back, hurt and frustration evident.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, if that's the way you want it. I'll see if you want another doctor." She tried to be as calm as she could, but it was too calm, and Sasuke knew it.

"I didn't say that." He said softly.

"I'm your wife, whether you like it or not." Her eyes narrowed and her delicate hands were now in fists at her side. "I didn't know it was wrong to check on you first. Besides, this," She held up his record board, "Shows that you had the worst injuries, so whether or not I wanted to check on you first, I had to. So you can look at it that way if you like. Now, since you're obviously done, I'm going to check on the others." That said, she left the silent room, almost pushing a nurse aside.

* * *

"That stupid arrogant low-life ice-cube…"

Tenten chuckled nervously, slowly nodding her head, agreeing with her angered doctor. She didn't know Sakura that well, but she did know that she was her doctor at the moment and she was the one controlling what was happening in her body right now and when she got out, so she just silently nodded, agreeing with her. Beside her sat her narrow eyed partner, watching Sakura's every move. "Sakura," Neji suddenly asked, "When will she be out and able to fight again?" Sakura suddenly looked up from her examination with fire burning in her eyes. Neji shifted slightly; annoyed that she was looking like that when he wasn't the one who had apparently wronged her. Sakura realized what she was doing and sighed, letting go of Tenten's arm and moving to her file.

"I'd say she should leave in two days, but I have a feeling you'll be wanting to leave tomorrow. You are the least injured so it's okay." She looked up at both Neji and Tenten and gave them a warning look. "Tenten can't train for four days though, is that understood? If I hear anything of her training, I will handcuff her to this bed, and Neji will not be allowed to visit. Got it?" Nods were given and Sakura smiled. "Good. Now I'm going to check on you're last team mate if you don't mind."

When Sakura had left. Tenten leaned over and asked, "Is she okay?" If Neji weren't Neji, he would have rolled his eyes, but he didn't answer,

"Is she ever?"

* * *

Lee was never considered the brightest kunai in the pack. He wasn't the most socially aware and he wasn't exactly the most fashionably sensitive person either, but one thing could be said for him. He was a sweet guy and he did care underneath all the weridness. Through the years, he had gotten over Sakura, not that he ever stopped liking her, but he had matured (slightly) and didn't ask her out every time he saw her (especially around Sasuke). Sakura had come to like talking to him, on friendly terms of course, and often did when if Kakashi or Naruto were not around. She worried about him as a friend, and Lee was just fine with that.

So, it wasn't such a surprise when he noticed her aura of emotions when she came into his room. She had been glaring at the floor when she walked in and gave him a weak smile. Lee cocked his head and got right to the point. "What's wrong Sakura-san?"

She sighed. Was it right to talk to others about her marital issues? Well, she needed to talk to someone… "Sasuke-kun is being his usual self I suppose." She checked his bandaged arms for any serious injury. "Nothing different about that."

"What'd he say?" Lee asked softly. Sakura was about to answer, but a soft knock on the doorway stopped her. Her watchful eyes moved from Lee to Touya at the door. He coughed nervously into his hand then said,

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Sakura-san, but Sasuke Uchiha is requesting your attentions." He hesitated at the doorway for a moment, then winked before running off down the hallway to his next errand. Once gone, Sakura cocked her head, visibly showing her confusion.

"Why would he want me?" She pondered out loud.

"Maybe he wants to apologize?" Lee offered. Sakura shook her head and resumed checking on Lee.

"I doubt it. He isn't the apologizing type. He's so unbelievably clueless, it's not even funny, sometimes I think he's as clueless as Naruto."

"Maybe you should still go check on him now." Sakura shook her head stubbornly.

"No, he said so himself he doesn't want me pampering and favoring him, so I wont. He can wait until you're done." Lee felt a smile appear on his lips.

"You know, Sakura-san, I know you're mad at him," He winced as she poked an unknown bruise. "But he's just being his ice burg self. He's probably saying the opposite of what he's feeling. Of course," Lee gave her the most charming smile he could muster and gave her a thumbs up, "If it were me, I would say 'love me, pay attention to me!'" Sakura laughed and playfully punched an uninjured shoulder.

"And that, Lee-san, is why I didn't marry you." She pulled out his chart and made a few notes. "I guess you can go in two days at the earliest. Okay?" She looked at him for confirmation. "Promise me. I don't trust you." Lee sighed.

"I promise, Sakura-san." Sakura smiled and hung up his chart.

"Oh, good. Now, I'm going to check on Mr. Ice burg. I'll be back later!"

* * *

Touya sighed heavily, running his hands through his spiky brown hair. "Why do I work here?" He mumbled slightly. He put his hands in his white lab pockets and checked the next patient's room. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the patient. He was all alone in the room with his arms folded across his chest. His coal eyes were focused on the doorway, almost as though he were waiting for someone. Even though he'd only been there a short time, the silence and tension in the air was thick! He loosened the tie he wore and cleared his throat. "Hey," Touya broke the unnerving silence. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's not here yet. I assume you told her."

"Yea," Touya scratched his head and looked at his watch. "I told her at least five minutes ago. Last I saw she was chatting away with Lee." Touya noticed Sasuke's eyes narrow a bit more. "Uh…" He struggled for the right words, suddenly ready to leave, "I'll… go see where she is. Bye!" As quick as he could he went to get as far away from that room as possible.

Down the hallway, Touya winked at a red-haired, young nurse. "Hey," She stopped to look at him. "I'm feeling ill, do you want to give me a check up?" He gave her a dorky smile. The young nurse gasped and stomped the heels of her shoe right on Touya's toes, and with another huff, she marched off down the hallway, the opposite direction Touya had come from.

"OW!" Touya slipped off his shoe and rubbed his sore foot. "I'll never understand girls." He sighed.

"Probably because you're an idiot." Touya looked up from babying his foot and saw an amused pink haired ninja, one hand on her hip and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hey!" He stopped nursing his foot and slipped it back in his shoe. "Are you supposed to be with Sasuke?" Sakura pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "He can wait. Why?"

"He was asking for you." He shivered. "That man is frightening." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yea! You should see the glare he gave when I mentioned Lee."

"Hm… that's interesting…" Sakura grinned, with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't say anything to him. I want to see if he's actually that annoyed." Touya shuddered at the thought of an annoyed Sasuke.

"You're a brave woman."

"Thank-you." She cocked her head and put a thoughtful finger on her lips. "I think I've been more daring and moody the last few weeks – I guess this explains why. Hey," She grinned at Touya, though not really talking directly to him. "Might as well go with the flow, right?" She laughed at herself and playfully slapped Touya on the back before heading off towards her husband's room.

* * *

Deep black eyes were centered on the open doorway. They were staring – concentrating on the noises coming from outside the room. He was waiting for those certain footsteps, trying to concentrate on anything but his thoughts. Why? He wasn't the jealous type, and he certainly knew that Sakura wouldn't cheat on him – that he just knew. Still, he wasn't quite as cold hearted as everyone thought. He knew what he was doing to Sakura, and he felt bad, not eating-away-at-my-concience bad, but still bad. He knew she wasn't exactly the most happiest wife in the world and he certainly wasn't the best husband, but he was trying, albeit not even close to a normal husband, but he tried, surprisingly more than he thought. Though, sometimes he just acted out of habit, and he knew it hurt her.

There! Footsteps. But they were soft and light. Sasuke listened closely. They were flat bottom sandals – not a doctor, a visitor most likely. Slowly, the echo of the footsteps, the casual way the feet moved – it was all too familiar to Sasuke it was easier for him to figure out the visitor.

Just as expected, a white, disheveled head of hair appeared in Sasuke's doorway to his room. "Yo!" He greeted. Sasuke only turned his head away. Kakashi was not the person he wanted to see right now, nor the person he wanted to hear a long lecture from either, but to be polite, he gave his usual curt nod and Kakashi took this as a sign and continued talking. "How're you feeling? I heard you guys put up quite a fight. This isn't going to be good for the village." He voice drifted off for a second and Sasuke, now interested in what Kakashi was starting on about, fell into the trap and turned his head to look at his teacher. "But!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. "That's not what I came to talk to you about. I talked to the Hokage and she told me about Sakura." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Kakashi could just see the invisible guard going up.

"What about her?"

"Sasuke," Kakashi was no longer smiling and his eyes were looking tired and sad. "Sasuke," He repeated, "I know she's pregnant. It's obvious and I know that's why you married her, is it not?" Silence. "Please, there's no getting out of this marriage now, as much as I question your motives, you're stuck with her and I want you to treat her right. A child shouldn't grow up without both loving parents –"

"I'll care for my child." Sasuke said gruffly, insulted that Kakashi would imply that he wouldn't take proper care of his child.

"No," Kakashi said sternly, "Not 'care for' Sasuke, love. A child needs love and care, and not just the child; he needs a loving environment as well. You need to at least start being more caring towards Sakura or your child may end up like you." There was silence and Kakashi took it as a good sign. Hopefully that had gotten Sasuke. "Now," He continued in a softer tone. "Sakura is going to go through an odd and painful time. You need to have patience with her and remember that she's doing this for you. I have no doubt that she will raise this child to the best of her ability with love and everything she has in her, but she still needs you're support. So please –"

"Oh," Both men looked to the girl who had just walked in on there conversation. She stood nervously in the doorway, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Sorry to interrupt. I'll come back later." Kakashi closed his eyes and stood up, shaking his head.

"No, Sakura-chan. I was just leaving. It's nice to see you." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Kakashi then leaned down and whispered to Sasuke so that Sakura wouldn't hear, "Please protect her happiness." With that said, Kakashi straightened up and once again placed a smile on his face and waved good-bye. Sakura stepped out of his way and also eagerly waved good-bye.

* * *

"What did Kakashi-sensei want?" Sakura asked, curious. She was re-bandaging Sasuke's wounds with her mind full of questions.

"Nothing you need to know about." He mumbled. Sakura sighed sadly and continued her work. She tried again.

"What about you, why did you want me over here?" He was silent again, but not an angry silent. This was the silence that meant he was going to say something important – something that he needed to think over before he said it. She waited patiently, even after she'd finished his bandages and just stood there, waiting for him. Sasuke noticed this, how she knew him so well. She was waiting, like always. He let out a usual 'hn' and started talking, he turned his head away, but he knew Sakura was hanging on his every word.

"I want you to know, I am…" He struggled with the right word, "…happy that you're with child. And, I picked you because I trusted you to help me raise this child in the Uchiha way, and I trust you to be there when I'm," He paused, struggling for words again and Sakura still waited anxiously. "I'm being an ice cube as people say it." He now looked at Sakura, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I'm not promising anything spectacular or romantic, but you have my Uchiha word that I will be there for you in your motherhood."

Sakura stood there, soaking it all in. It wasn't a declaration of love; heck, it wasn't even a declaration of 'I'm glad you're my wife and going to be the mother of my child!' But, yet, it was. It was Sasuke's own way of showing appreciation and telling her that he was sorry, without injuring his pride too much and she understood the hidden meanings behind it – even if he didn't, and that was why he chose her of all the girls.

And at this moment, she was happy.

Don't worry folks! **It's not the end** --- the next part is Sakura's mood swings and lovely pregnancy problems! WA-HA-HA-HA! And I shall do this all whilst they are still in character! It is a feat I shall accomplish! Yes! Go me!

Anyway, thank-you for reading and hope you come back for the next chapter!


	3. Pregnancy Checklist

AHHHH! (hugs everyone who reviewed) Thank-you! You all are so wonderful! I wish I could have put this out sooner, but since it's the last quarter of the year, the teachers decided they didn't give us enough homework the first three, so they're piling it all on now, meaning I don't have much time. – Not to mention I'm kind of irritated with Sasuke right now. Stupid jerk….

_ Anyhoo_, that said, here's on to the reviews!

BTW, since I got so many wonderful reviewers, I'm grouping some together:

Cuito: Oh! Please don't die! That wont be good! Are you still alive? Yes, you're wonderfully patient! Thanks for waiting!

Only Secret: HA HA HA! If he didn't melt at least a little, this wouldn't be a SasuSaku. As for the mood swings, you're wait comes to an end!

Nixxie1430: I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing! Just out of curiosity, what is this 'type of story'? Are we referring to all SasuSakus? Maybe I should write another one…

LittleLetty: If you shoot me, then how will I continue? (insert nervous laugh) Hey look! It's continued now! Aw, I'm so flattered I'm on your author list! Thanks a unches!

S.O.S.1: Hee hee… that's my favorite type, but he needs to slowly get into that. It's not very Sasuke-ish to show it right out, so we must subtly work into it, but, if it helps any, there's no 'agnsty' in this chapter, but Sasuke gets closer. Besides, if it was all now, where would the climax be, hm? Don't worry, I've got it worked into the plot. I love it when he's like that too, so just wait! Thanks for reviewing!

TriGemeni: Yea, can you imagine how bad a parent Sasuke would be at the moment? Yea, I'm so proud I thought of that! I was thinking how to get the not-so-usual lecture to Sasuke so he would actually listen for once.

Paperpenman: I know, that's what inspired me to write them. Sasuke is usually so out of character it's not even Sasuke they're writing about. Yes, I'm going to have fun writing his reactions, especially with her cravings… (oops! No more hints for this chapter!)

WaFFleS: Thanks a lot for the compliment – yes, that's the point Kakashi was trying to make (among others). Sasuke will get better, I promise, but it's not going to mushy, that's just not Sasuke. That is what the whole fic is based on – Sakura's happiness and whether or not Sasuke will make her happy. Sasuke will get better (this is a SasuSaku after all), it's the process of getting there that makes it fun to read. Thanks again fro the compliments! I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad some of my purpose is being fulfilled! (insert smiley face that wont show up anymore)

Lady Misao: I'm glad you like it! I agree, I hate it when the good stories aren't finished (although I'm guilty of not finishing some, whether they're good or not) I promise I'll finish it, I just can't promise it'll be quick.

Ou-Yang-Jing – Ha ha, thank-you very much! I'm glad you like it so much! I'm glad you think they're in character, that's the main reason I wrote this – in protest to all those who can't seem to write them in character (insert smiley sticking tongue out) Thanks for reviewing!

El3ments: Thanks for the double reminder!

Lori012389 – Shy-Lil-Dreamer – the fan – Luv's-lyric – aikz – kaolla asakura – benjem – Princess Sakura Haruno – SerenityMelody – El3ments - ruth: I'm so glad you all liked it! SASUSAKU RULSE! Yaaaay! I hope you enjoy this chapter too and thanks so much for reviewing!

Okay, so I felt that I should warn you, There's a flashback scene in the middle that is totally different feel than the rest of the story, I wrote it at a different time – but the point is it might be kind of sudden – this would be my fault for listening to fighting music while writing it… heh…heh…

Also: I know I pride myself in keeping them in character, but this is mostly about Sakura being pregnant – so please keep in mind that for her to be in character, she needs to be out of character… get it? I just picture her as being the very… moody type when she's pregnant. And Sasuke is trying… sort-of… so… here it is!

**9 Months of Happiness**  
**.: Pregnancy Checklist :.**

(5 MONTHS later in the Uchiha household)

Though it was only six in the morning, the outside world was already full of life. The morning breeze was sweeping gently through the trees causing the sound of rushing leaves to break through the cracked window. The sounds of the birds chirping happily among the trees' branches also contributed to the liveliness of the world. The sun was just coming over the horizon in all it's blazing glory – but all of this was not the reason for the ninja to get out of bed at such an early hour in the morning.

It was only two seconds later that her companion sharing the bed opened his eyes in time to see her rush out of the room with a speed he wished she used in battle rather than the house. He sighed and turned his head to gaze at the clock - time for him to get up and train. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his face with his hands. He swung his feet over the bed and stretched slightly, relaxing his muscles for another restless sleep. He stood up from the bed and immediately felt a rush of liquid move in his body.

Sasuke took a tiny intake of breath_. 'This is my own fault for drinking that stupid coffee last night.'_ Restraining his hands to hold himself like a child, he quickly jogged to the bathroom only to find the door closed. Irritated, he knocked on the door, or rather, he half knocked, half punched the door. "Sakura!" His voice was still raspy from sleep. "Open the dumb door!" There was a rustle of movement. Sasuke impatiently shifted feet, ignoring the overflowing sensation growing in his bowls. "Sakura!" More rustling, then a quiet, tired voice.

"Sas-" His name was interrupted by a slight gagging noise coming from the other side of the door.

"Sakura" He tried again, doing his utmost best to not snap at the pregnant girl, "Open the door and let me use the bathroom just for a minute." There was a pause as he waited to see if she was done gagging down whatever she had eaten the night before.

"Sasuke-kun," She got out his full name this time. He noted that her voice was tired and he could tell just by her strained voice she was trying to keep it all down. "There's another bathroom in the basement." There was an intake of breath, but nothing else.

"Sakura," Sasuke grit his teeth. "I wont last that long! Now I'm coming in!" Doing just as he threatened, he swung open the door (that wasn't locked, he hadn't opened it before giving her the benefit of privacy) and saw just what he had expected. Sakura was leaning over the toilet wrenching her poor stomach out. It had been this was for three days now. Sasuke knew this was part of pregnancy, but even he was beginning to worry – maybe just a little. But that's no matter now! He had to pee! So, as gently as he could in his rushed state, he moved Sakura and handed her the wastebasket incase she couldn't hold it. Sakura allowed him to move her and she remained crumpled in her position over the trash can until Sasuke had relieved himself. He made sure he was fully clothes before turning to Sakura and kneeling down to her level.

"Sakura, should I be concerned?" Sakura looked up at him with pitiful green eyes and shook her head. She opened her mouth to respond, but the worst happened.

Somehow Sasuke knew this was going to be a bad day.

* * *

"I'm SO sorry, Sasuke-kun!" They were once again in the bathroom. Sasuke had just stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and Sakura was sitting on the toilet seat with another towel clenched in her hands. Sakura's stomach had finally settled down, much to Sasuke's dismay, and she was now standing by him holding the towel. "I'm sorry!" She'd been saying that for the past three minutes and it was driving him insane. His eyebrow twitched slightly and his lips were set in a line. Sakura immediately shut her mouth, saying no more, praying that Sasuke wouldn't explode. Sasuke for his part was trying to calm himself, remembering that he was trying to be better to Sakura. _Besides_, he reminded himself, _she's the one carrying those extra 30 pounds or so_.

So with that in mind, he accepted the towel from Sakura and dried his face before speaking. "Sakura," He saw her cringe in the corner of the room. "I know you didn't mean to." He was speaking slowly, thinking about his words and trying not to get angry. "I should expect this from the signs of pregnancy." It's true, after the first time she had her encounter with puking on her embarrassing mission, she hadn't been sick up until this week. "However, I will say that I can't wait till this stage is over."

"I'm sorry," She said, quieter this time.

"Stop." He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "We've cleaned up the throw up. I needed a shower anyway. Now," He moved passed her, giving her the towel he was using. "I'm going to train like I originally hoped."

* * *

Punching bag – his favorite training technique to build up strength. - a brilliant invention. Sasuke had always enjoyed his training time, not only for getting stronger, but also it gave him time to think.

_ Be nice to her!_

Unfortunately, lately he'd been thinking about what Kakashi had said to him, and sometimes others.

_ At least pretend you love her, jerk._

_ - _Like Naruto. It's not that he listened to all of them, they were almost all the same. _Make her happy, show some love!_ Sasuke snorted. Who were they to interfere with his life, huh? Sakura knew the terms, she knew him. Heck, she probably knew him better than anyone else other than Naruto. So she of all people should know what she was getting herself into. Think of it as a life lesson you would never get out of, that's more permanent. Don't be so naive. This was all her fault and her whining. Why should he worry about her? She needs to deal with her mistake of saying yes if she didn't want to deal with his personality? Yet…

_ Sasuke-kun._

When he thought about Sakura, he saw her with her short hair, blowing in the wind. She wore her usual sleeveless shirt with the black skirt and big belt. Sometimes her outfit changed, sometimes even her hair, but the first thing is saw that never, ever changed was her smile – until now.

_ Walk me home, Sasuke-kun?_

It was always there, even if she didn't always show it. He didn't like to admit it, but her, Naruto and Kakashi had grown on him and he was used to their personalities, and to some extent, he even was beginning to like it. Which brings him back to the Sakura topic. Contrary to popular belief, he DID notice her lack of smiling, or the light that shinned in her eyes had dimmed somewhat. At first, he thought it wasn't his business, but he had started to miss it, miss the old Sakura. At a time when they were younger, he remembered once when the light had gone from her eye, and all three of them had noticed and were ready to do almost anything to bring it back – yes, even him.

* * *

_ Naruto was pacing around impatiently. Back and forth back and forth back and – "Idiot, stop. You're going to wear a hole in the bridge." Naruto only paused his pacing to glare up at Sasuke. _

_ "But Sakura-chan is late! What if something happened to her?" Apparently, more imaginative thoughts were forming in his head as his pacing became faster and more frantic. _

_ "Yo!"_

_ "Sensei!" Naruto rushed to his teacher, his blue eyes pleading. "Sakura-chan isn't here yet! You actually beat her! Is she okay? Do you know where she is? What's wrong with my Sakura-chan?"_

_ "I'm sorry." All three team members looked behind Kakashi and say their fourth and last member of Team 7, but she seemed different, less spunky. Naruto gave a loud 'whoop' and greeted Sakura with his usual 'Morning Sakura-chan!' She nodded her answer and he was happy. Kakashi looked down at her, scrutinizing her with his one eye. _

_ "Are you okay?" Sakura snapped out of a daze and smiled up at Kakashi. _

_ "I'm fine, sensei. I'm sorry for being late." She smiled, but Kakashi noticed that it didn't seem to reach her eyes - there was no sparkle in her green eyes. He frowned slightly but chose not to comment. Instead he stood up and announced their 'mission' for the day. "Mrs. Bailey lost her cat again." _

_ "You're kidding!" Naruto groaned. "That's the third time in two weeks!" He lowered his voice down and pouted, "You think she'd get the hint that her dumb cat doesn't like her fat-"_

_ "NARUTO!" Kakashi scolded, "Calm down, the more diligence you show in the smaller things the more you will be trusted with the bigger things. If you can't pull this off then how can you pull off bigger missions?" Naruto's response was to only stick out his tongue at his teacher and then turn to Sakura. _

_ "This isn't fair, don't you think, Sakura-chan?" He stared at her expectantly. She didn't answer for a few seconds and when she did, you knew that she had been in another world. _

_ "Yes, Naruto." She turned to Kakashi, "Can we go now?"_

_ Sasuke found his own eyes narrowing at his teammate's response. Of course, he was grateful that she wasn't clinging to him – but it was still unnerving, and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Kakashi continued to frown as his female student walked before them and towards Mrs. Bailey's house. Naruto was following closely behind Sakura, his eyes narrowed, almost comically, as he tried to decipher why his precious Sakura-chan was acting like the ever-irritating Sasuke._

_ It was an unusual five minutes of silence. All three boys were worried about their unusually silent and distracted companion. They watched as she walked in a straight line, they had long passed the turn to Mrs. Bailey's house. _

_ "Sakura," Naruto tried, "We should've been to see the cat lady by now." Sakura's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. _

_ "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I'm just a little distracted." Sakura gave a weak smile and turned to walk back, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry, do you think I could go back since I'm so distracted? I don't want to slow down the –" She stopped when she noticed that Sasuke was walking closer to her. When he was only a few inches from her face, he suddenly reached out and roughly pushed on her shoulder. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw her wince and pull back. _

_ "Why are you hurt?" He asked bluntly. More scratches were being shown now that they were all looking harder. She had a few on her face and multiple scratches on her arms and even a few bruises that seemed to have been healed by jitsu just a few hours ago. Kakashi kneeled down in front of her. She cast her eyes away, almost as if she was ashamed. _

"Sakura," Kakashi asked, softly, "What happened?" She briefly looked at Kakashi. She opened her mouth to talk, but then looked at the other two boys. Naruto was hovered over her, his blue eyes shinning with worry and Sasuke was watching her carefully, a little farther than the other two. Sakura lowered her eyes and looked to the side and mumbled out, "It's stupid. Don't worry about it."

_ Kakashi closed his eyes in frustration. Why wouldn't she tell them? Naruto pushed Kakashi away and forced Sakura to look into his face. "Sakura-chan! Something hurt you, it's not stupid!" She looked into his eyes – his blue eyes that held so much pain and loneliness before – now they were filled with sorrow and worry for her. Sakura smiled lightly and pulled back from Naruto and started walking back towards the bridge._

_ "I said don't worry about it." She called over her shoulder; "I'll meet you tomorrow." _

_ "Sasuke," Kakashi stood to his feet, watching Sakura with worry, "I want you to follow her and make sure she's okay."_

_ Both boys' heads turned to him and asked "Why him/me!" Kakashi smiled at their reaction. _

_ "Naruto, you can go next, but Sakura knows you and I care about her, but maybe a third party will help." He winked at Sasuke-kun. Sasuke snorted, but turned to go in the direction Sakura had gone, ignoring the threats from Naruto like 'If you make her cry I'll kill you!'_

**

* * *

**

_ He found her sitting on the bridge. Her legs were dangling over the side and she stared sadly down at the calm water beneath her. She was still silent and thoughtful – and it was really beginning to irritate him. So Sasuke walked up to her and leaned on the railing beside her, not saying a word. He waited for her to comment, but she only looked at him with those sad eyes then looked back at the water. Sasuke grit his teeth, annoyed that he was the one starting the conversation. "You're annoying us. Tell me what's wrong." Sakura smiled, but still didn't looked at him. _

_ "You were forced to come, weren't you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _

_ "No one forces me to come do anything." The small smile remained on her face as she glanced at him, a vague glimmer of her old self-appearing. _

_ "So you came to see if I was okay on your own? You were worried about me?" Sasuke scoffed. He should have seen that one coming. He chose to not answer and turned back to stare at the water. Was he worried? There was a stretch of silence and Sasuke was wondering if she was still awake. He was about to gently nudge her when she surprised him by speaking. "It's so dumb." She started. Sasuke let himself sit cross-legged beside her, sensing she was about to finally tell him. "All of you have lost a lot, so why am I so sad?" She let out a bitter laugh. "It's so stupid compared to your problems - that why I don't want you to worry about it. You have your own problems to worry about." Sasuke was slightly surprised. He never thought of it that way, but still, he only scoffed and said, _

_ "You should take what comfort you can get." Sakura turned to stare at him with wide eyes. He continued. " You have people who care about you enough. You should take advantage of it instead of wasting it."_

_ "What about you?" She asked softly._

_ "This isn't about me!" He snapped. "Now answer the question, why are you hurt?" Sakura smiled at him. It wasn't forced he noticed. She looked back down at the water and Sasuke was about to give up._

_ "Mom and I were attacked last night." She said suddenly. Sasuke waited and listened. "We were both sleeping, dad wasn't there because he's on a mission. I don't know why," Her eyes scrunched up, fighting tears. "but he just attacked us for no reason! I don't think he was from here, I think it was a missing nin. He got to mom first, I tried to fight him, but he was so strong!" The tears were coming now. "Mom's not a fighter. She couldn't defend herself, but she still tried when she realized I wasn't going to win. I finally stabbed him in the stomach, but he ran away before I could stop him, besides, mom was so hurt!" She shut her eyes, willing it all to go away. The tears were still coming and she no longer cared. "I'm so weak! I couldn't protect her!" Sasuke closed his eyes and fought with himself. Should he comfort her or not? Should he chastise her for being so weak? No, that would only make it worse – besides, she did drive him away. _

_ "What about your mother?" He asked, his voice less gruff than usual. _

_ "She's in the hospital. I wasn't hurt as bad as my mom so I was healed first, but that's why I was late. Hokage-sama is taking care of my mom now. I didn't want to see her, I feel so ashamed – oh!" She looked up at Sasuke, suddenly fearful of something. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! I know you don't like it when I talk about my parents when you…" She trailed off beginning to stand up. Sasuke realized that this was probably why she was reluctant to tell them in the first place. He sighed and stood up with her. _

_ "Sakura," His voice was so commanding that she had to look at him in the face. "I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention." His words were slow for emphasis. "If you ever withhold something like that again I will personally wring it out of your neck. I don't care if it's about your parents. You have them, and you should enjoy them and worry about them." _'And I want to protect your innocence.' _He was shocked by that thought. He kicked himself inside. He was becoming too attached. _

_ "SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Both looked to see Naruto and Kakashi coming towards them. Naruto enveloped Sakura in a big hug and didn't let her go. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear. _

_ "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Kakashi smiled innocently though his mask. _

_ "Naruto wasn't sure you'd actually get her to talk, so we came to make sure that you didn't make her more upset." Sakura laughed at the antics, still in Naruto's hug. _

_ "You can always talk to us, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke watched the three of them, more specifically, Sakura. She was smiling again, though not quite in full force, but some of her had returned, but he suddenly felt an anger that raced through him at the thought of someone hurting Sakura, and he wasn't there to stop it. The anger was familiar and somehow he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling it. He noticed Kakashi give him a wink then a firm solemn nod. They were going to make this man pay._

* * *

_ It was night out. You could hear a rumbling in the distance, signaling the coming of danger. The man jumped to another branch and stopped to wince, one hand covering his bleeding stomach, the other supporting himself on the tree trunk. He narrowed his eyes. No one was going to help him – he had failed in his mission. Wrong house and got hurt in the process of attacking the wrong house. Too bad he attacked one with feisty girls. He winced again as he held his stomach. _

_ Drip_

_ The rain was coming now. He cursed his luck. In his condition it was going to be hard to jump from tree to tree – on the other hand, he sighed with relief – his tracks would be washed away. With that thought, he jumped from the branch to the ground. His lips curled up into a smirk. He was going to get away! _

_ Wait! No, he sensed something. The rain was coming harder now, dulling his senses. He pulled out a kunai. There! The bushes were rustling. He had the little intruder now – he threw it. He watched a squirrel jump from the bushes and race across the path. He let out a nervous chuckle, watching the squirrel circle up and around the tree. "You're getting paranoid, old boy."_

_ "With good reason." The man whirled around, behind him was a man standing as cool as possible. His silver hair was soaking wet and lying limp on his head. One eye glared at him with such an intensity, he knew he couldn't make it in his condition.Tthe only thing to do was – he whirled around ready to run for it, away from the more experienced ninja. _

_ "Going somewhere?" Now in front of him was a blonde haired kid. His blonde head was down, hiding his face, but slowly he lifted it up, revealing angry blue eyes with a hint of red swirling on the outside. He had a kunai in hand, ready to throw at a moments notice, and somehow the man knew he wouldn't get away once it was thrown. He had to make a break for it. _

_ And before he could move, a third figure fell only a few inches before him. He stepped back in fear and the ninja lifted himself up from his crouching position. "We're not done with you yet." The newest ninja glared at the man who shrunk back even farther when he only saw red eyes glaring holes through his own brown eyes. The red-eyed ninja's lips curled up into a smirk. "She really did a number on you, didn't she?" The ninja licked his lips, letting the sadistic grin take over. "You messed with the wrong team."_

_ He would pay for taking away Sakura's spark. _

* * *

He knew. He knew he was the one causing it to go out this time, he noticed more and was missing it more (whether or not he admitted it) right before Kakashi had come to visit him in the hospital. _Protect her Happiness_

He tried.

* * *

Now, keep in mind, though Sasuke tried, her certainly wasn't the greatest in the kindness department, and sometimes not even in the patience department, but he still tried, well, most of the time, and he was slowly in time getting better. He was keeping this in mind as he was walking into the house. There was an improvement since Kakashi's speech; of course, some of it may be due to her mood swings as of late. He had heard about these and many other problems due to pregnancy from people, and fortunately, all he had been confronted with so far was just the puking, but since they were now almost six months into the pregnancy, he wasn't sure he'd be so lucky.

_ She'll need support. _Kakashi's advice rang through his head. Annoyed, he waved his hand in front of his face as though to make the thoughts disappear. "I know," He growled to himself and walked into the house. "Stop telling me what to do."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke-kun nodded his acknowledgement and slipped off his sandals before walking further into the house. He suddenly stopped and put his hands in his pockets. Sakura dried her wet hands in her apron and smiled at him. They were in the kitchen now and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded his head her direction.

"When did you get that?" Sakura looked down at the apron she was wearing, then looked up and smiled at him. "Oh, I've always had it! I just felt like being in the mood to wear it today!" Her smile faded slightly and her eyebrows moved together. "Is that a problem Sasuke-kun? Do you have a problem with what I wear around the house now?" Sasuke resisted the urge to respond to her childishness, so instead he shook his head no. Instantly, her face broke into a grin and she waved a spoon in the air. "Alright, then!" Sasuke sighed, letting his shoulders droop and silently added mood swings onto the list. "Now," Sakura continued, still waving the spoon around, "Eat!" Sasuke moved closer to the 'food' on the table. When he was four feet away, he almost scrunched up his nose. It was soup – at least he thought so. There were multiple green things, carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, corn, tomatoes, mushrooms, celery, and any kind of bean you could thing of. To top it all off, all of this was dropped in what looked like plain water.

"Sakura," He said slowly, as to not offend her and increase his growing headache. "What is this?"

"Oh!" She said, still cheerfully. "I'm in a healthy mood! Besides, I was in the mood for vegetables, so I decided to put them all in! Besides, I'm supposed to drink lots of water, so I got the brilliant idea of combining it all together!" Sasuke paused, examining the creation. Finally he pointed to a green leaf.

"Is that lettuce?" She nodded and he pointed to a round, green food. "And that's a pickle?" She nodded again, more enthusiastically this time. He moved his finger to green thing he couldn't quite figure out. It looked slimy and it appeared to be clinging for dear life to the bowl. "What's that?" He asked.

"Spinach! Doesn't it look so good?" She squealed and looked at him expectantly. _'Add cravings to the list.' _Sasuke was busy staring at the bowl trying to decide if it was safe to eat or not when suddenly he heard a small whimper. Sasuke's head shot up. She stood there, her face scrunched up and tears were welling up in her eyes.

Now, remember, normally, Sasuke would just openly say it looked inedible and just throw it in the garbage, but no, he restrained himself to _try _to be sympathetic and go with the flow – but he could only hold in so much. So he sighed and asked, not bothering to hide his agitation, "What now?" The waterfall was unleashed. She let the spoon clatter to the floor as she went into an all out bawl, whimpering out her explanation.

"You… don't… like i-i-i-i-it!" Sasuke lifted his head up to the ceiling and silently prayed for it all to end. Too tired and too annoyed to do much else, he shouted,

"I'll eat it so shut-up!" Sakura immediately turned off the waterfall and looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded, glad for the quiet. He inwardly gulped as he sat down, never taking his eyes off the 'soup', almost as though expecting it to jump out at any second and eat him. He scrunched up his face. Was this really worth hearing her not whine? He looked up at her again, his hesitancy was causing her to be on the verge of crying again. He could just feel his headache increasing by the whimper. With a sigh he reached for the spoon.

"WA-A-A-A-A-A-IT!" Sasuke clenched the spoon in his fist, holding back a yell. He leaned back in the chair, just too tired to deal with this anymore. He looked at her with weary eyes, waiting for an explanation. "I'm not hungry for this anymore." She said simply. "Hang on, I'll make some ramen-"

"No," Sasuke stood up. "I'll make the ramen, you go upstairs and rest." Sakura grinned up at him, and though his reasons were completely wrong, she was still touched.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" He nodded and impatiently pointed to the stairs.

"Go rest." '_Go somewhere else'_ Sakura giggled and made her way up the stair as she was told. Sasuke sighed and reached for the instant ramen, grateful for the quiet.

* * *

A week and a half had gone by now, and Sasuke was very quickly loosing his patience. He found himself trying to get out of the house more than usual. Sometimes he even found that he had to run to another room to calm himself down. Really, he was trying. Granted, he had a short fuse and had to run almost every five minutes, but it was well intentioned. Of course, there are times he didn't leave in time and they would get into fights, but with Sakura's mood swings, she would often forget and move on to something else.

This morning was another one of those 'low on patience' days. Sasuke was calming eating his breakfast when Sakura raced into the room screeching something about Naruto on a mission – something he really wasn't in the mood for. "Sakura," He growled, angry that his nice calm breakfast morning was interrupted by a screeching female voice – particularly one he'd had to listen too all night. "I don't care." He replied bluntly. He waited for a burst of tears, but Sakura only shrugged and handed him a long list of what appeared to be food.

"You wasted the food yesterday so now you have to buy new food!" She explained, " And make sure to get lots of ice cream!" Ice cream was her fad now. Sasuke snorted something and mumbled under his breath. It was an excuse to leave, he reasoned with himself, and with that in mind, he calmly, with as much dignity as he could muster, quickly finished his breakfast and raced out the door, with the list in his pocket.

"Sasuke-kun?" It was night now, and Sasuke was reading up on some ancient techniques in bed. Sakura was beside him in deep thought until she broke the silence. "Sasuke-kun?" She tried again. Sasuke for his part was hesitant, but more willing to have a conversation with her. The last week had been less dramatic, her mood swings and cravings had lessened and as bad as they were, they only seemed to last two weeks. So, with eyes still glued to his book, Sasuke nodded his head to show he was listening. "I saw Ino and Shikamaru today."  
"So?" Sasuke failed to see the relevance in the statement. Why was she interrupted his book for this?

"They were on a date." She continued, hoping he'd catch the drift.

"So?" He had an idea, but he was hoping this wasn't what she was going on about.

"A date, Sasuke-kun. A DATE. You know, what people do when they're married or dating? When the guy takes the girl out for a good time?"

"No." Blunt. He wasn't going to get her hopes up. He just wasn't the dating kind of guy. Unfortunately, this wasn't the answer Sakura was looking for.

"Is that it?" She sniffed slightly and got up from the bed. "Is it because I'm not as skinny as Ino?"

Sasuke sighed deeply and closed his book. _Oh no… _he rolled his eyes and looked to the Heavens, praying for the patience – a habit he'd picked up these few weeks.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Her eyes were tearing up now. "Is that why you don't love me?" Her tears were slowly evaporating from the angry heat emitting from her face. "Because I'm FAT!"

_ 'And there's the self-esteem.' _"No. Don't start tonight Sakura. I'm going on a long mission tomorrow and I don't want to argue with you. You know I don't do dates, so stop it." That ended the conversation. He was very thankful her rational thinking had returned as she plopped back down on the bed examining her stomach.

"Sasuke-kun." She asked, quiet this time.

"Hn?" He asked irritably. He gave up on his book.

"Will you get me some pickles?"

"What?" Sasuke stared at her and spoke in a flat tone. Apparently, her new fad was pickles – something he knew she disliked before. Surely she didn't expect him to go get it now?

"I want pickles. Before you leave, will you buy me some pickles?" The only answer she got was an annoyed 'hmph' and Sasuke laying himself down on the bed and reaching to turn off the light.

The room was now dark and though Sasuke-kun was beside her, she still felt lonely. She knew he was annoyed with her, but she was still gratefully for how much he was putting up with. It was more than she ever expected of him, and she was certainly pleased. That in mind, she smiled as she laid herself down beside her husband and whispered a soft, "Good night." In his ear before shutting her tired eyes.

* * *

It was only the next morning and Sasuke was pleased to find Sakura almost back to normal. Of course, she still wanted her pickles, but there was no more mood swings and she no longer complained about her growing stomach. The only thing that seemed different was that she appeared to be running to the bathroom more often than usual, but he shrugged it off as a usual pregnancy reaction and continued on with his schedule before he was to leave for his mission.

It wasn't until the fourth time he saw her wince as she got food ready for his trip did he really begin to question her health. While he carefully packed his kunai and weapons, he also watched her bite her lip occasionally and even occasionally hiss out some jumbled words. Sasuke finished packing his weapons and stepped over to his wife, examining her carefully. "Sakura," She turned to him with a smile on her face. _Yes_, he thought, _typical Sakura, always trying to smile_. "What's wrong with you?" His voice was harsh and demanding, but Sakura didn't mind. She only continued to smile and him before turning back to making his food.

"Nothing is Sasuke-kun, the baby just keeps pressing on my bladder, that's all." Sakura grinned and held up her finished work. "Here you are, Sasuke-kun, I hope you enjoy your food!" Sasuke watched her face, almost searching for something or waiting for her to do something, but Sakura was determined to keep the smile on her face. Sasuke pulled his gaze back and picked up his pack.

"I'm leaving early, I need to speak to Tsunade about something."

"Be careful, Sasuke!" She followed him out the door, but before he could leave the gate to their house he stopped and turned.

"Sakura, if it continues, go tell the idiot." That said he turned and disappeared into the trees. Sakura smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, suddenly; she felt a whole lot better.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day! The sky was the perfect blue, the sun was shinning, but not blazing away baking everything it touched. It was a perfect 70 degrees and the children were out frolicking in the streets. Birds were flying about, happy that summer was here, although it was almost over and there weren't too many days to enjoy like this in august. Most people were out and about enjoying the gorgeous whether either training or talking with friends – and I'd like to point out the important pronoun 'most'.

"I'm so bored!" Sakura groaned. She sat on her porch with her elbows resting on her knees and her head supported by her hands. "Bored. Bored, bored, bored." She mumbled. Sighing, she let herself fall back. "I need to do something." She was ordered to be off for the next week or so from work, apparently, her moods were irritating the patients (and injuring some), but now she was fine! She absent-mindedly stuck out her tongue at a passing squirrel. "Everyone is doing something but me! Ino is working, Naruto and most of the other guys are on stupid missions - Hey!" She suddenly shot up from her laying down position. "I haven't done a mission in a while, and I'm off from work! I'm sure the Hokage has something for me to do!" She looked down and her tummy and gently rubbed it. "Do you think you're up for some action?" She felt the being in her stomach move slightly. "Me too. This is boring just sitting her." She pushed herself up and almost skipped to the road.

* * *

"I'm WHAT!" She glared at the Hokage, hoping against hope that she hadn't said what she thought had been said. Tsunade stared Sakura straight in her fierce green eyes and repeated her previous statement.

"You're forbidden to participate in missions until further notice."

* * *

I hope I presented them right. I know that I pride myself on keeping people in character, but Sakura had to be in kind of, NOT in character, you know? I tried to make Sasuke as funny, but himself as possible, did I succeed?

I added that last little bit just to give you a taste of what's coming next – so hope you enjoyed and come back!

Feedback appreciated!


	4. Uncontrollable

I should probably note now, that I'm still highly annoyed with Sasuke for being such an idiot, and it kind of shows, but have no fear, it's still a SasuSaku. There is a sweet moment between Sakura and Naruto but it is **only friendly**! I think they're the sweetest best friend type, but no more. Granted, I'll read some NaruSaku's, but that's not what this story is, now is it? SO! I just thought I'd warn you so you don't freak out and think I'm changing the pairing. Besides, I was thinking of writing a TEAM 7 fic with all of them, so I just wanted to ass Naruto in here somewhere.

Also note, there's a memory/dream in here just because I felt it was too depressing and dramatic for me, so I added it in there. It has some point of course, but it breaks the mood and adds length.

REVIEWS

(You all are so wonderful! There's so many! So I'm only going to respond to those that I felt need one or I wanted to comment on, all other's are kinda bunched together into one and you get a huggle, a thanks, and a BIG cookie!)

S.O.S.1 - Yes, that would be very cool! I enjoyed writing that part (maybe it'll be my favorite part in the whole story!) So maybe I will write something like that scene where the males protect Sakura, but do you have any ideas? I don't want to do something cliché or anything, but it would be really fun to write.

TriGemini - What would possibly give you that idea? (note: halo held up by horns)

Shy-lil-dreamer - Shhhh!

LittleLetty: He'll get nicer … eventually, just bear through this chapter till the end (not to give anything away) We must work up to it! But there's some moments, and then then end has to be at least somewhat fluffy hee hee… so hope you like this chapter! Oh, and what's the link to you're picture thingy?

Namiko of the Ocean – Lol, I'm glad you thought it was funny, I was cracking up at the thought too. Hee hee. Anyway, thank-you soooo much! You make me feel SpEcIaL! I'm soooo glad you're enjoying it!

Nutto- I completely agree, I got so frustrated, I decided to try one of my own. I'm glad you think they're in character! The ones that really irritate me are the ones where they're suddenly like, 'Wow, she's hot – oh, no, did I just think that?' (Gag) Er… no offense people… heh… better stop while I'm ahead… ANYWAY, I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you approve! Sasuke is going to get softer of course, but he'll be soft in a 'Sasuke' way.

Only Secret, Ou, Yang Jin, Sae Konoto, Daniel of Lorien, nixie1430, fallendreamer, paperpenman, yamprincessmiyu, Little Minamino, SailorKagome, bluemarina, lex, anime09, heyakawa, bloone, ellamoony, serenitymelody, MissxRae, Ayane Selznickm xxmoonlight-angelxx - a lot of people seemed to like the flashback scene in the last chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed it as well! If anyone has ideas for a story like it, I'd be glad to write something. I'm glad I'm keeping the characters in-character, and I'm glad you enjoy them that way! Of course, Sasuke will get 'softer' but not un-Sasuke soft. He'll be nice in his own Sasuke way. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm SO glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much – if not, the next chapter will be the 'climax' one, so it will be more action packed. (insert smiley face that wont show up) Thanks again for all your reviews! You make me feel SpEcIaL!

Okay, so we had the information chapter, the problem chapter, the humor chapter, and now, we have the angst chapter.

**9 Months of Happiness  
****.: Uncontrollable :.**

"I'm WHAT!" Sakura slammed her hands on the Hokage's desk. Tsunade frowned at the jounin, her eyes daring her to do that again. Sakura growled and pulled back, slightly, waiting for the response. She glared at the Hokage, hoping against hope that she hadn't said what she thought had been said.

"You're forbidden to participate in missions until further notice." Sakura clenched her eyes tightly shut, willing the Hokage to change her mind – or at least calm her own self down. She was going to get herself killed by Tsunade if she didn't stop soon.

"Why?" She asked through clenched teeth. Her eyes shot open in an intense glare directed towards the Hokage.

"It was requested by me from your dear husband."

_'Screw calm…' _Sakura immediately jumped up from her seat and mumbled a few choice curses before even speaking to the Hokage. "What about me? Doesn't my opinion matter!"

"SIT DOWN!" Tsunade had about enough of the irate Sakura. Yes, she understood that she was peeved already with her husband, but she didn't need to take it out on her in her office. "I will not talk to you until you're calm and rational, so SIT DOWN!" Sakura sat down, still angry, but fearful of encuring the wrath of the great Hokage-sama. "Sakura, Sasuke is a higher rank ninja, also as the male of the household he would have the final say. Not to mention, though however insensitive he may be, you're pregnant Sakura."

"Really?" Tsunade chose to ignore the sarcasm and disrespect.

"You wont be as fast as you usually are and it's dangerous. Now, that is my final word. Deal with it." Tsunade began to fiddle with her papers signaling the end of the conversation. Sakura growled slightly to herself, angrier that Sasuke would make choices like this without telling her. With as much calm as she could posses, she stepped out of the Hokage's office, planning her rant to her dear husband.

**

* * *

**

It was dark when he came back from the mission. He had to report to the Hokage at first, but it was brief and he was worried about some warning she gave him about something at home. Some odd part in the back of his mind felt a twinge of worry over his wife. Was she okay? Was the baby okay? He knew she wasn't feeling well when he left, but it shouldn't have been that serious. He shrugged it off as best he could. He would find out in a few seconds.

He stepped in front of his house door and paused before opening it. Something felt wrong – he couldn't place it. It wasn't that same awful feeling he had when he came home almost twenty years ago, but still… Carefully and slowly he opened the door. Darkness greeted him. Yes, it was almost midnight, but that never stopped his wife from greeting him before – not that he missed it per say, but it had become habitual for him, and it irritated him that his ritual was messed up. The aura of the room was also off. He narrowed his eyes and shut the door behind him. He had only been gone a few days. What could have possibly happened? He walked over to where he knew the lamp was and flicked it on.

He was surprised to see his wife sitting on the couch wide-awake and waiting for him. He cursed his tiredness for not sensing her. Although, he knew she was getting good at hiding her chakra. He waited for her to say something – a greeting, 'why are you here so late' – something! She only narrowed her eyes at him, her arms folded across her chest. Sasuke was annoyed. Okay, he could tell she was annoyed and ticked at him, but at least she could tell him why! "What is you're problem?" He snapped. He was tired and frustrated. The mission didn't go as well as he had hoped and then he comes home to his wife acting like this.

"Oh," She responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "So I have an opinion and say, now do I?" Sasuke closed his eyes, praying for patience. Somehow, he knew this wasn't her ususal mood swings, she wasn't going to jump up and be happy he was home, this was something serious, but he wasn't sure what, and he wasn't in the mood for it.

"I don't want to play games, Sakura. Why are you unhappy?"

"Why?" She glared up at him. "I went to visit the Hokage the other day. You know, sitting around the house doesn't do much for me. I wanted to go out and get some exercise, you know, do a quick mission since I'm a _jounin_." Sasuke closed his eyes again. He really should stop doing that; it was too tempting to fall asleep.

"Sakura, drop it." His voice was flat and monotone. Sakura was also tired and irritated, unfortunately, for her that only fueled her anger.

"Oh, yes, great one!" She got up from the couch and performed and mock bow. "I live to listen and obey your every command, in fact," She stood up straight and glared at him in the eyes. "You're so good at it, why don't you just do it for every decision in my life?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke warned again. "We can discuss in the morning." Sasuke turned to walk to the bedroom, eager for rest, but Sakura wasn't done.

"Oh, of course! Because you say so, master!" Sasuke stopped. _Enough_. He let go of all the restraint, worry, frustration, and anger he had held in up until then and whirled to glare at his wife.

"Incase you would stop your whining and sarcasm for once, you would notice you're pregnant."

"My," Sakura drawled, annoyed at being called whiny. "Aren't you Mr. Observant?"

"Because of this," Sasuke continued, ignored her comments; "You are slower and weaker than usual, therefore not only endangering the mission, but also the baby."

"I'm a JOUNIN!" Sakura screamed, more irate than before. Her most hated and feared ridicule thrown in her face. "I am most certainly NOT weak! I can handle myself! But this isn't the point, Sasuke, you made an important decision about my life without consulting me with it!"

"You ARE weak, Sakura, it was pure luck you made it this far, maybe the judges had pity on you. I made the decision without you because you're too irrational and I knew something like this would happen. I have the final say. I will not put the Uchiha heir in any danger!"

There was a deep and long silence. Both took this time to rethink what had just been exchanged. Both knew they were in the wrong and both regretted it to an extent, but both also too stubborn to do something about it. Now that the adrenaline was gone, Sasuke felt more tired than before. He didn't even bother speaking to Sakura and turned to go the bedroom.

Sakura stood, rooted in her spot, watching her husband go. Her anger gone and forgotten, now replaced with shame and hurt. Yes, she had gone too far, especially after he returned from his mission, but he had said things that hurt her as well. Not for the first time did she question whether marrying Sasuke was right.

Was she happy? No, of course not. Who would be happy after having a major fight with their spouse? Sakura let herself collapse into the nearest chair. She was tired and tears were threatening to spill. Maybe it wasn't just her, maybe even Sasuke-kun would be happy if they weren't married. No, she snorted, they couldn't separate now, not after she was pregnant. It might ruin their names, besides, she didn't want to put her child through that. She looked at the clock – only a little after midnight. Her gaze turned to the hallway leading to their room. Did she want to return to him? Maybe they just needed space. He had every right to be annoyed with her after everything, and he had hurt her tonight, so maybe space would be good.

Sakura slowly pushed herself up from the chair and made her way to the door, not even bothering to think about anything to bring with her. Softly, she opened the door, avoiding the squeaks. She took one last at the hallway she had last seen Sasuke-kun before closing the door behind her.

**

* * *

**

The rain – he always loved the rain. It was so soothing, so relaxing. He could just bask in its wetness the whole night. The boy – no, man sighed with satisfaction. This was his time. Of course, he knew if anyone saw him, they would yell at him for being so irresponsible for getting soaked. He chuckled. He didn't really care right now. He was sitting outside his apartment building on a bench with his held leaning back, soaking in all the drops. Not a soul was around. The street corner was void of people hiding in their homes, or somewhere to get out of the rain. He sighed contentedly again. The only thing better than this was ramen…

"Huh?" His head sprang up when he felt a familiar presence. He was surprised to see that he wasn't alone. Someone else was stupid enough to be in the rain like him. He felt a frown appear on his face as recognition slowly set in. "Sakura-chan?" He could see the pink hair soaked with rain, clinging to her face as she got closer to him. Her steps were slow and hesitant, so he sped up the process by walking over to meet her. "What are you doing out here, this late, Sakura-chan?" Sakura, as if realizing he was there for the first time stared at Naruto for a while.

"Naruto?" She whispered. "I'm sorry, I was just wandering and I guess I just wandered over to your place." Naruto continued to frown, noting the unshed tears in her eyes. Sakura blushed under his stare and looked to the side. "Don't frown Naruto, it doesn't suit you."

"What did that jerk do?" He immediately asked, blunt as usual. Sakura smiled and shook her head. Naruto sighed then took her hand.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, let's get you dried off." And so he led her by hand up three floors to his messy apartment. She was surprised by the room's appearance. It was… somewhat clean.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" She lifted a hand and put in on Naruto's forehead. Naruto laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Surprised? Hinata was by earlier and decided it needed cleaned after I couldn't find one of my sandals." Sakura laughed.

"I see, how've you two been doing?" Naruto immediately brightened up. He continued talking while he wandered around the room's looking for clean towels.

"It's been great! She comes with me to eat ramen and she visits me in the apartment. She's really nice, but quiet. I'm trying to get her to open up a lit- ah! Here we go!" He grabbed two towels from a doorknob and threw one to Sakura. "Use this, it smells okay, so it's probably clean."

"Naruto, I hope her cleanliness rubs off on you." She caught the towel and sniffed it to be sure it was safe. Once convinced it was at least somewhat clean, she began drying her hair off. "Why were you outside?" Naruto shrugged and plopped down on the nearest couch with the towel around his neck.

"I just like the rain. It's kind of relaxing you know?" His face suddenly darkened as he turned to look at her in the eyes. Naruto let out an unconscious growl. "What did he do?" Sakura sighed and moved some unidentified object off the couch and sat down in their place.

"It was both of us, Naruto. I just needed to get out and think. Thanks for letting me come in, do you think I could stay the night?" Naruto sighed and struggled with himself. Should he force it out of her, bribe her with ramen, or just let it go? His blue eyes scanned her over quickly. Nah, she looked too tired and worn out. Her usual sparkling green eyes were dimmer and she had bags under eyes. Naruto sighed and stood up, offering his hand.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. I'll fix my bed." Her face lit up with gratitude. She took his outstretched hand.

"I don't want to take your bed Naruto."

"Nonsense." He walked ahead to his room, waving a hand behind him. "Sasuke-jerk would kill me if I made you sleep anywhere else. Besides, what kind of host would I be?" Naruto noticed her silence after he mentioned _his _name, but chose not to comment. "Here we are," He shoved open the bedroom door, pushing away the various objects in his path. "Sorry about the mess. Hinata changed the sheets too, so they're clean. Now," Naruto walked over to his bed and patted it lightly, signaling for her to come over. "get some rest. Do you need one of my shirts?"

Sakura shook her head, once again feeling an overwhelming sense of love for her best friend. Not romantic love, but just the kind of love two best friends share. "Thank-you." She whispered.

"No need to thank me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned and waved his hand in dismissal. "You can stay as long as you want – er," He hesitated at the door, "as long as the jerk doesn't think I kidnapped you or anything." Sakura smiled and shook her head, sitting on the bed. Naruto returned the smile and shut the door to his room for her privacy. He felt an anger toward the jerk who made her this upset, but he was too tired to deal with it right now, so that in mind, he let himself fall onto the couch and slipped into a land with dancing ramen and bruised Sasukes.

**

* * *

**

Her internal clock told her it had to be past one. Sakura sighed and rolled over to lay on her side. She really wanted sleep, but it just wouldn't come – too many thoughts. She traced patterns in the sheets with her finger. Her mind kept going over the argument. Whose fault was it?

_"What's your problem?"_ He was tired and frustrated; she should have waited.

_"…I have a opinion now, huh?" _She was angry and hurt.

_"Sakura, we can discuss this in the morning." _He warned her. Oh, why didn't she listen?  
_"I can handle myself!" _Her worst insult was said to her by her love, she was defending herself, no harm in that, right?

_"I will not put the Uchiha heir in any danger!"_ That's right, the Uchiha heir, never mind the mother.

Sakura sighed and rolled over again, this time facing the other way. A tear fell, followed by another. In the end, it was her fault, wasn't it? She provoked him when he said he would talk about it later. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." More tears. Not that he was completely innocent, but she started it, and that was worst of all. Did he hate her more now?

Her eyes darted to the door. There was a tiny creak and a shadow was revealed from the moon's light. "Sakura-chan?" Came the whisper.

"Come in Naruto." She sat herself up in bed and quickly wiped her eyes as he tip-toed over to her and sat himself down beside her. "Why are you up?" She asked.

"Dunno," Then he grinned. "I can tell when my Sakura-chan is hurting!"

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No problem, I never sleep anyway. So," His face was serious. "What happened?" There was a moment of silence and Naruto wondered if she was going to tell him.

"It was my fault." She looked down to watch her hands fiddle with the bed sheets. "I provoked him."

"Why?" Naruto moved closer, "Sakura-chan wouldn't provoke anyone without reason."

"He made some important decision without me, and I was upset. He told the Hokage I wasn't allowed to go on any missions. I should have waited to talk to him though. It was too late." Naruto sighed and placed a comforting hand around her waist and waited for her to continue. "We said some things, he said I was too weak anyway and that it was luck I'm a jounin." She sniffed at the thought, replaying the scene in her head. "I kept going though, and I should have stopped." Naruto pulled Sakura in closer and she buried her head in his chest. "He hates me!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, chuckling. "I don't think he hates you. It may sound odd, especially from me, but I think Sasuke-jerk was worried about you."

"No," She replied bitterly, head still buried in the sleeves white shirt he'd worn to bed. "He's only worried about the baby."

"I don't know, Sakura-chan, Sasuke's just weird." He scrunched up his face, unhappy that he was willingly defending the jerk, "He doesn't know how else to show is worry. Of course," His face scrunched up even further, "He certainly should have discussed this with you before!" He hugged her tight, almost forgetting she was there in his anger. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I kill his sorry –"

"No, Naruto!" She pulled away from him slightly, her face held a small smile. "I appreciate the thought though. I should just do what I should've done in the first place and talk to him calmly." Naruto's frown immediately turned to a grin.

"That's my Sakura-chan! I'm glad to see you smiling again! But," His face was serious. "If he ever makes you cry again, I promise I'll hurt him for you!" Sakura gave him a quick squeeze of appreciation. "Okay, Sakura-chan, time for sleep!" Naruto pulled away and helped her lay back down, pulling the covers over her. "G'night, Sakura-chan!"

"Good night, Naruto. Thank-you."

* * *

_"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was her usual chipper self this morning. Well, no, Sasuke scrutinized her with his gaze. She seemed even more chipper than usual. To keep with habit, he nodded his head politely and calmly waited for the rest of the team to get here while the female chatted on about something. Nothing had really changed. Sasuke wondered why still, at age seventeen and at chuunin levels they still needed to have these usual meetings. It'd only taken a couple of months after his return for Kakashi to announce their team was to be reunited. Naruto was still the same loud mouth brat. He would be coming in another ten to fifteen minutes, nothing new there. And Kakashi would be coming around two hours later, of course. Well, Sasuke continued, that wasn't true. Sakura had changed, not only had she gotten stronger (never as strong as he of course!) But she wasn't quite as… clingy. He could stand her company more, or maybe he just appreciated it now after having been with Orochimaru for a few years?_

_"-us, Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke snapped out of his daze of thought. His mind raced to come up with a suitable answer that didn't let the world know he wasn't paying the least bit of attention…_

_"I'm going, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke let out a sigh of relief on the inside – not that he would ever show it. _

_"I know you're coming!" Sakura snapped. "I didn't ask you!" She smacked Naruto on the head for good measure. "So," She turned back to Sasuke, "Are you coming with us?"_

_"Of course he's going!" All three turned their heads with great shock written all over their faces. _

_"Kakashi!"_

_"You're only fifteen minutes late!"_

_"Ha, ha. I know! I thought I'd surprise you all, besides, we have something important to be doing, and it'll take all day."_

_"Wait," Sasuke stopped their conversation. "Where is it that I'm going?"_

_"To the festival of course!" Naruto stated as a mater-of-factly. _

_"Why?"_

_"FREE FOOD!" Naruto's eyes glazed over and his tongue subconsciously rolled out._

_"Well," Sakura continued. Sasuke could see her eyes lit up as her excitement grew. "This is a mandatory festival. It happens only every 25 years! It's to celebrate all that's happened and all our accomplishments and stuff, and there'll be memorials for those who've gone in duty. There's going to be free food," She glanced at Naruto's drooling face before she folded her hands and held them under her chin. "There will be so much shopping! This is the only time they have really rare weapons and scrolls you can buy at cheaper prices. Oh, and there's dancing! Oh, I'm so excited to dance! Then there's fireworks at night!" She squealed again. "I can't wait! I can't believe you didn't know about this. So, are you coming with us, or going by yourself?"_

_"I-"_

_"He's coming with us." Kakashi confirmed. "You have to come anyway. All teams must report together." _

_"Oh, good! Can I go now Kakashi, I need time to get ready."_

_"No problem!" Sasuke didn't like the grin on his sensei's face. "I came early because I need to get these guys something nice to wear." _

_"WHAT!" Naruto screeched. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sasuke's own eyes narrowed. He wasn't liking this one bit. Kakashi was getting way too much pleasure out of this. Not to mention he didn't like crowds._

_"Can we meet here like usual at seven?" Sakura was already walking off, almost jumping up and down. _

_"Fine, fine." Kakashi's attention wasn't on Sakura, but the two struggling boys in his grip. "Come on! You'll enjoy it! Just relax, this'll be fun!"_

_

* * *

_

_Seven o'clock couldn't have come sooner. Naruto scratched at the itchy 'dress' as he called it. Kakashi had forced both boy's into wearing the traditional Japanese formal robe. Of course, Naruto's was anything BUT traditional. The only way Kakashi got him into one was if he got an orange one – a bright orange one. Sasuke had been satisfied with a dark blue color with gray edges – didn't attract attention. He made a mental note to avoid Naruto. Sakura showed up a few minutes late. She wore a pink Kimono with red and purple fancy flowers dancing around. Her hair was pulled back and tied up behind her head with what looked decorated chopsticks placed carefully in the pulled up hair. She had make-up, something that she rarely did, and she was practically sparkling with excitement._

_"Come one!" She encouraged. She grabbed Sasuke's hand in one, and Naruto's in the other – and she held them tightly so they wouldn't let go whether they wanted to or not. "We don't want to be late!" She insisted. She made sure Kakashi was following behind them before taking off with her two favorite boys in either hand. _

_

* * *

_

_The ceremony itself was rather boring. They all stood in a line with their teams or by class for most jounins as the Hokage went on and on about what this festival meant, what they did, and why they were here. Sasuke was actually fairly interested in knowing about the past. Naruto was also surprisingly interested. He would occasionally twitch whenever his name was mentioned and barely restrained himself from shouting out. "THAT'S ME!" Sakura wasn't as interested as he thought. She was listening a little, but also noting the decorations. He noticed her eyes glued most to the shopping areas and the music area set up just for tonight. _

_Tsunade finally let them out with an angry yell and order to "HAVE FUN!" letting the 'or else' go unsaid. Sasuke paused to let the rush go past him. Ninja after ninja rushed toward the festival lights. Some went to view the history section, others went for shopping (he was mildly amused to watch Ino drag Shikamaru towards the clothes instead of weapons.). There was laughter and happy smiles all around. Even from his place in the background he could just feel the happiness radiating from everyone. _

_Why wasn't he happy? _

_Oh, that's right, he didn't like big crowds. He frowned and shifted his feet. He wasn't big on parties like this – it just didn't make him comfortable. It was then he noticed that he wasn't alone. He turned his head and noticed to his surprise that his once excited teammate was still with him outside the festival area. She was smiling slightly at him, her green eyes sparkling. He noticed, not for the first time, that she wasn't the child he left behind all those five years ago. She made a movement to get closer to him. "Why aren't you with them? I thought you'd at least enjoy the weapons. You can get some nice new scrolls or something." Sasuke shrugged and turned to go back into the woods. _

_"This isn't my thing. I showed up for the meeting, I don't have to involve myself in the other activities. You can go." He wasn't surprised when she shook her head. _

_"I wont have fun if I know you're moping around!"_

_"Moping?" She grinned slightly and grabbed his arm. _

_"Come on, Sasuke-kun, I'll take you somewhere where there's not a lot of people, okay?" He pulled his arm out of her grasp but said nothing. When he didn't leave, Sakura took his silence as close to a 'lead the way' as she was going to get. So she happily led him toward the history section, trusting that he was behind her. _

_They wandered in the history area for about an hour. It was similar to a museum, only outdoors. There were articles and documents about some missions, and even some pictures in the earlier ones. Sasuke would usually stop at the ones that spoke about peoples' attacks and the jitsu's they used. He noted that many of them were parents of many of the ninja. A lot of the chuunins had a great amount of hereditary potential. Occasionally, he would come upon something about the Uchihas, and there was Sakura, placing a gentle, calming hand on his arm. A lot of times he would clench his fist in anger, cursing his brother again and again, but Sakura's hand reminded him that there was another time for this. _

_Maybe he was loosing his avenger will – this concerned him – but some part of him said to let it go for now and for once he listened. _

_Sakura followed behind him briefly glancing over the documents and pictures. Whenever one of their team would come up she'd point to them with pride and make Sasuke at least look at them. He noticed on the earlier documents, she would cringe slightly at the memory. He was never sure why, but he let it go. He knew Sakura was behind him, really reading him more than the documents, but for once, he didn't complain. Sure, he didn't like crowds and he wasn't the 'happy go hang around people' type, but, though he would never admit even under the pain of torture, he was the slightest bit jealous that everyone else was enjoying themselves with friends – and there he was in the outskirts of the woods only watching by himself. Then Sakura was there, keeping the loneliness away (though, like I said, he would never admit it, she still would get on his nerves). So in return for her staying with him, he allowed her to follow him and watch him _

_Finally they moved on. "Sakura," Sasuke stopped. "Go do your shopping thing. You don't have to entertain me."_

_"I know." She shrugged and stopped beside him. "So what do you want to do now?" _

_"Didn't you hear me?" His eyes narrowed. He didn't want her pity any longer. _

_"I did." She said, not the least bit upset by his annoyance. "I'm where I want to be. Is that so wrong?" Sasuke stared at her, slightly miffed, then made a gruff noise before crossing his arms and looking away. _

_"You're annoying." Because his head was turned away, he didn't see her smile her cute smile and say, _

_"I know."_

_"SAKURA-A-A-A-A!"_

_Both heads turned and saw Ino running towards her with Shikamaru close behind, hands in pockets mumbling something about girls. "Sakura!" She paned and bent over once she was in front of Sakura. "Are you going to come shopping or what?"_

_"I..." Sakura was hesitant. Her head went back and forth between Sasuke-kun and Ino…_

_"Just go already." Sasuke turned and headed for the forest, Sakura's eyes following him, ready to blow Ino away. _

_"Come on, forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed, exasperated. Sakura's eyes suddenly burned with flames as they were directed upon Ino's._

_"What was that, Ino-pig?" Into smirked. _

_"You heard me, FOREHEAD GIRL!"_

_"Is that a challenge, Ino-PIG?"_

_"That's right, you …"_

_Sasuke ignored them and kept walking farther away. He didn't care anyway. She was only bothering him in his solitude. He jumped onto a tree and stared off at the lights. Still, it somehow didn't feel right by himself when everyone else was together. He shook his head to rid the thoughts. Who cares, he was better off on his own with peace and quiet. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a strange sensation pulling his lips upward. He knew it was coming even before the bushes wiggled and rustled and an annoyed voice cried out, "You stupid bush! Watch where you poke people!" The figure finally stopped under him still brushing off her Kimono from all the leaves. _

_"Why do you keep following me?" Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes blinking for a moment before she let a full-fledged grin take over. _

_"Because I want to."_

_"I don't care." Sakura licked her lips and continued to subconsciously wipe off her Kimono. _

_"Hey, can we go somewhere else to sit in solitude? I know the place, there's no one else."_

_"Why should I move?"_

_"You'll get more exercise, Sasuke-kun." She reasoned. "You'll be sitting once we get there."_

_"Whatever." Still, he jumped down from the tree, not quite sure why. For some reason, his patience level was unusually high today. _

_She led them out of the woods and finally to a small hill overlooking the festivities. She sat down in the middle and waited for him to follow suit. "It's pretty, isn't it?" She commented after a few moments. Sasuke chose not to comment. He watched her watch the dancers longingly, but then let herself fall back onto the soft grass. Sasuke looked down at the festival. It seemed to have calmed down. _

_"What's happening?" He found himself questioning. There was a loud BOOM to answer his question and the sky was suddenly filled with bright lights. Sasuke allowed himself a small smile. Indeed, it was pretty. He fell down beside Sakura and watched the color filled. Boom after Boom and crack after crack – Sasuke found himself entranced by the colors and the brilliance of the lights. He glanced over to Sakura, she was also as entranced by the light as he was. He found it oddly fulfilling that someone was by him to enjoy it. Like previously said, he would never admit it even on pain of death, but still, he found himself glad that she had stuck by him, despite her enthusiasm for shopping and dancing._

_He was content that night_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke groaned and rolled over. He was having a good dream – not that he remembered, but his brain was unusually unraveled. Flashes of his previous mission poured into his sisheveled head and he diagnosed that this was probably fatigue. Maybe he should stay home and rest today. He forced one eye open, squinting at the suddenly intake of light. Frowning, he rolled over, wondering why his wife didn't wake him up. She wasn't there? He groaned again and made himself sit up. He rubbed his face to think clearer. Slowly, he pushed himself off the bed and into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face then –

Oh yea. He put a hand on the mirror. He remembered now; the fight last night. How could he forget? He desperately wished she wasn't so irritatingly stubborn. She just didn't know when to quite. He snorted slightly. Not that he said the best of words either. He knew she hated being called weak, but still somehow in his sleep deprived mind he had recalled how much she hated it and used it against her. He put his face in his hands and groaned again. "I feel like I have a hangover." He muttered. That still left the question –

Where was his wife?

She had probably slept on the couch or something. Darn it – why did have to care? Why? Why couldn't he just walk downstairs and coolly say 'Get over it, you crybaby!' No. He frowned even further into the mirror. He DID care whether she was hurt or not, and it irritated him. It irritated him greatly. Hw shouldn't care. She was here to create Uchiha heirs, and no more. He did care, darn it! She was probably downstairs on the couch crying her eyes out because he called her weak. He sighed. Might as well get this over with.

Something inside him was anxious, something he didn't even want to think about, whether it was worry or concern – all he wanted was for it to go away. He marched down the stairs, sweatpants, bare-chested and all. "Sakura." He growled when entering the living room.

Nothing.

Fine, maybe she was up and in the kitchen. Nothing again. "Sakura." He called. No answer. "Sakura!" He called louder. Where was she? She wouldn't run out, would she? Sasuke growled. This feeling needed to stop, and stop _now_! He was worried and concerned, and he didn't like it. Well, of course he cared to an extent because she was his friend and teammate, but he wasn't supposed to care _this_ much! He was feeling things he never wanted to feel and as he glanced around the kitchen, for the first time grasping that he was alone – he was lonely.

Angry, he kicked a chair, causing it to fly against the wall. No. He steadied himself, picked up the chair, and placed it back where it was originally. He was going to be calm about this. Too calm his aching head, he made himself his own cup of coffee. He sat down at the table and – _Where is she? _

_STOP IT! _His leg began shake in an effort to get his mind off of –

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke glared up at her.

"Where did you come from?"

_Great,_ Sakura thought, _He's still mad at me. _"The front door." She sounds a lot calmer than she felt.

Sasuke growled. How could he have not heard her? "Where'd you go?"

"Naruto's."

"What?" Sakura shifted under his intense gaze.

"After the fight I walked around and Naruto found me and let me sleep in his apartment." Sasuke opened his mouth to comment, but Sakura quickly continued, "he made sure I tell you he let me sleep on the bed and he sleep on the couch." Sasuke frowned and stood up, making his way over to his wife, an angry look still on his face. "I'm sorry," She said quickly. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have started as soon as you came home. I started it and provoked you and it's all my fault, I'm sorry." She was babbling now. And he was getting closer "I'm sorry I snapped at you, please don't be mad and me, I mean, I'm still annoyed you made that decision without me, and I still don't agree with it," He was almost in front of her, " but I should have waited and –"

"Sakura." He was in front of her, his dark eyes baring into her soul. She stopped, all the anger was forgotten. "Forget it." Sakura wasn't quite aware her mouth had dropped open. Of all the things she thought he would say, this certainly wasn't one of them. All she could muster out was a weak, 'huh?'

"Sakura," He continued, his face still right in front of hers, noses almost touching. "I'm not the best at expressing things, so I'm going to say this once and I hope you understand. I made the decision for your own safety. Maybe I should have informed you, but it wasn't going to change. I know you're bull-headed, so I didn't want to deal with it since I was going on a mission. As for last night, I also said things that should not have been said so we'll forget about it and HOPE this doesn't happen again." He straightened himself, walked back to the kitchen table and sipped at his coffee. When he realized she was still in her stupor, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you going to make breakfast or not?"

Sakura smiled. That turned out a lot better than she thought. She walked over to the cabinets and started pulling out various objects she as going to use. Of course, she knew things wouldn't always turn out this way, sometimes he would hurt her, and other times she would just get on his last nerve, but still. She smiled to herself again and she started making pancakes.

She couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

.: AUTHORESS' NOTES:.

Ahhhh… I didn't like this chapter so much. I feel like I'm falling into cliché's… urk… sorry… I promise, next chapter will not only be longer, but more action and is the final chapter before the epilogue which means more fluff and more danger and that wonderful thing we call the climax. )

Come back for it!

Well, one thing's not cliché I suppose, everything is usually Sasuke's fault only, so I thought I'd give Sakura some of it, not to mention he was doing it to protect her too, ah, I'll stop while I'm ahead.

Review!

--Okay, on another note, the scene in the last chapter when the team was worried about Sakura seemed to go over rather well, so I thought it would be a good next story, however, I wanted to know if anyone had any ideas of plots and such? Like, why they would have to go after Sakura, or protect her and such things as that. I look foreword to your ideas!


	5. Realizations

Of course, Sasuke is going to be nicer in this chapter, it must be done to get more fluff in, but as stated before, it wont be a major sudden turn, or he suddenly saying "oh, you're beautiful Sakura, I love you. Don't die!" All in one sentence, do you know what I'm saying? He'll still be caring, but in his own subtle Sasuke way. Hey, there has to be some improvement, or this wouldn't be a SasuSaku, right?

Since this is the climax, I don't think there's be any flashbacks, it would only take away from the moment.

Reviews:

TriGemini: Yea, Sakura had a right to be mad, but she also chose the wrong time and Sasuke was doing it for her own good, so it was kind of both of their faults. I feel so bad when it's always Sasuke's fault, you know? Anyway, yes, I think Naruto is an awesome friend to go to J

Fallendreamer: I'm glad you liked it! Stories with Naruto and Sakura are one of my favorites to read to, Naruto can be such a sweetie. And hey, if you liked the last scene in the last chapter, you'll like this last scene!

Only Secret: Thanks a bunches! I agree, poor Sasuke always gets the blame. Glad you liked!

Mitchigirl: It'll be ooc, but not horribly so. Honestly, Sasuke can't really be completely IC for him to get romantically involved with Sakura and have all the Sasusaku fluff we all know and love, but you can make him somewhat IC and still have him care, so I hope I accomplished that in this chapter. Thanks for all the compliments! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Ayane Selzick: Yea, your right, I probably should have. Oops… add it as an after thought, okay? And yes, there are two stories I think your thinking about. One of which is Frozen, and excellent story where they both are married and having troubles, but other than that, the ideas are similar, but different. I do remember reading the 'control her life' thing from another story, or at least the idea of it and I think it gave me that idea – (or was that from Frozen?) Anyway, keep in mind that while it may be similar, there are still many differences. Sakura does go to Naruto for help and she isn't partly to blame, you get what I'm saying? And the story itself is different …so… yea. Just wanted to clear that up (insert smiley face)

Allyluv: Ha ha, yes, I had great fun writing that chapter. I'm glad you like it!

LittleLetty: Yea, I figured once chapter was enough of eccentric Sakura. I really would have liked to see the pictures, but the whole address isn't there! Can you give it to me again? I'd like to see it!

Bloone: MHA HA HA! That's coming next chapter, yes, I'm excited about that too. Sakura may not love Sasuke too much right then… hee hee…. Glad you liked!

S.O.S1: I'm glad you got the idea of both of them at fault, it's only Sasuke's fault too often. Thanks a bunches for the idea! I'm not entirely sure I'll use it just because (no offense) it's a bit cliché. But I may use some of it, and of course one way or another they're going to kick butt for her! Thanks soooo much again for the idea though!

kApiNkcOw: Thanks for all the compliments! I hope I didn't rush Sasuke's change too much. I know it may seem like it, but it has been almost a year, maybe there's some change? Hope it meets your satisfaction. Er, well, I don't know. Kakashi just seems like the type to be knowledgeable, but not obvious about it. He cares about Sakura and wants to see her happy. I guess he was trying to use Sasuke's life as an example maybe? Not that his parents didn't love each other… Ah! Just… nod and agree. Yea, yea, I could've exaggerated her more, but then some people thing she was a little too eccentric, so we just had to go with the happy medium there. Thanks for reviewing!

MissxRae, little minamino, ellamooney, psychedelic aya, nixxie1430, Lezzy499, and Rel: Thanks sooo much for all of your reviews! I'm so glad you like this story and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. For all who are enjoying the IC-ness of it all, I'll try to get him to be nice without getting too ooc, so tell me if I succeed or not, okay? Enjoy!

**Note**: To understand part of this, you have to remember that the Hokage sends birds to jounin as signs to come see her ASAP.

**Also note**: Since this has more action in it, I'd like to note that I'm not entirely sure of the names of a lot of the attacks (especially since they're grown up, so they should know more attacks), so most will be without the "whatever no jitsu" kind of thing, okay? There's one, but that's just because I know the "Kaze" is wind from many hours of Inuyasha watching.

Anyhoo, on that note, continue on.

**9 Months of Happiness  
****.: Part 5; Realizations :.**

6 1/2 Months

It was a clear night, the stars shown brightly throughout the big, dark sky. The moon was skinny, almost like a small fingernail, and therefore not giving a lot of light to the tired Konoha guards. There were four of them, two above in watch towers, and another two down below, guarding the entry. One guard was leaning idly against the post, playing with his kunai, the other annoyed with her partners relaxation. "Haruko, you're so lazy! We're supposed to keep watch!" Haruko rolled his eyes and twirled his kunai through his fingers.

"Relax, will you? There haven't been any odd or suspicious people roaming around in the last year, at least. You're so paranoid!" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"You heard what the captain said, we should be extra careful because of relations with the sky country."

"Sky country, smy country, who cares? They're just sissies with wings. Besides," He gestured up to the guards above. "If they come, they'd be the ones to see it first." He grinned and looked up. "Isn't that right, boys?" He called out. The woman wrinkled her nose, wondering if he was drunk.

"You're such an idiot."

"Why, Kira, that's the nicest thing you've said to me!" He rolled his eyes. "Would it make you feel better if they give us an all clear?" He didn't wait for her to answer and instantly shouted up to his comrades. "HEY BOYS! EVERYTHING GOOD?" They waited. Nothing but silence. Haruko's eyes narrowed. "IDIOTS!" He tried again. "ANY SIGN ON ANYTHING?"

Silence.

They paused, listening for anything, any sign that they heard him. Kira stiffened. "Something's wrong." She pulled out her kunai. Haruko nodded and leapt to his feet.

"You go get the Hokage, I'll see what's going on." His face was deadly serious. He watched her turn to leave before jumping up the higher lookout.

It was the last time he'd see her.

Haruko got to the top in less than three seconds. He didn't make a noise, only paused to listen for any sign of life or danger. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes and quietly began to tip-toe over to the first lookout. He stopped. There was a quiet ruffling of something. He got his kunai ready.

SHRIEEK!

Haruko's focus turned to the screech down below. _KIRA!_ It was his fatal mistake – next time he turned back, the only thing he saw was a creature falling towards him, weapons aimed for kill.

**

* * *

**

_chirp, chirp!_

Sakura groaned and rolled over, hugging the pillow closer to her head, willing the annoying bird to go away. She felt her husband rustling in bed, also disturbed by the animal. The infernal thing wouldn't shut-up! "Sasuke-kun," She moaned inside the pillow. "Make it go away, I promise I'll never leave the window open again." There was a moment of silence before she felt the weight on his side of the bed disappear. There was another moment of silence and Sakura was almost back to sleep, but it was once again interrupted by something.

"Sakura," She could tell Sasuke's deep voice was wide-awake. "I need to go see the Hokage. I'll be back."

She nodded in her pillow, not really caring what he did right now. She let a hand roam downwards to rub her growing belly. She wasn't used to it and was finding it harder and harder to sleep, so she was going to take what she could get. No such luck, for some reason she heard more chirping. She let out a noise of annoyance then threw back the covers, throwing a pillow at the window. "I'M UP ALREADY!" She glared at the bird, before it gave one final cheerful chirp and flew away. Sakura groaned again, promising to never leave the window open again.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She turned to see her body in a profile view, rubbing her growing belly. She sighed again. "I'm not big, but I'm not small either." She moved from the full-sized mirror in their room to her drawers to grab a shirt and continued to talk to herself, "I'm at that irritating middle stage when people wont say anything because they're not sure if your pregnant or just plain fat." She slipped on a large, green shirt she'd just bought and some loose tan, cargo caprees. "At least I look like I'm wearing maternity clothes." She decided against looking at herself in the mirror again for fear of more verbal self abuse, last time she had done it in Sasuke's presence, he had given her an annoyed, 'stop being pathetic' look and stated, "You look fine and normal for a pregnant woman, so stop." She took it as a compliment (hey – she took what she could get, though they weren't so few and far between).

Sakura stretched and prepared her breakfast like any other day. Her movement was fine, maybe only slightly slower and more prohibited than before, but nothing huge. Her lips formed a small frown, wishing she could still go on missions, even a small B, or heck, even a C-class mission! Her body was just irking to do something! As a result, she'd been cleaning the house like crazy. Sasuke, of course, didn't mind, liking the house clean anyway. He was also happy she wasn't whining or pouting about the lack of missions. Yes, she still wasn't happy with Sasuke and the decision he made, and she let him know; however, there wasn't exactly a lot she could do about it. Hokage herself said no missions and it's not like she could just run out of the village and find a mission on her own. As she was stirring the pancake batter, she found herself wishing a mission would come to her, then she wouldn't feel so bad.

Breakfast came and went, and Sakura was back to cleaning. This time, she found herself scrubbing the kitchen floor, her hair tied back in pigtails to get the hair out of her face, and yet the strands kept falling. She was almost done when she heard the door open and slam shut. She sighed and placed the scrubber down and made her way up to the bedroom to see what was going on. She'd learn to tell what mood her husband was in when he came home by the way he shut the door. When she didn't even hear it creek shut, everything was good and perfect – and he was in a smug, but happy mood. Normal creaking means he was his usual self. Fast creaking meant he was tired and/or it was done, but not quite as he had planned. And, of course, the slamming meant something was wrong. So, curiously she made her way to the bedroom where she knew her husband was.

"What did the Hokage have to say?" Sakura watched her husband anxiously walk around the room, pulling out various clothes and weapons. He didn't even pause when answering.

"I have to go on an intercepting mission." Sakura pouted slightly, moving closer to the bed, but made sure to stay out of her husband's way.

"Is it that important? There was an engagement party and Naruto's tonight. I know you don't like crowds but" he still didn't stop.

"The party is cancelled."

"What? Why? How do you know?" This time, he did stop, but only to look at her seriously in the eyes.

"The guards for the village were attacked and all were killed. We believe we're about to be under attack, so all Konoha is under high alert, therefore no leaving unless necessary, understand?" Sakura was shocked. Their safe and peaceful Konoha was under attack?

"The Sky Village?" She whispered out. He nodded. A sudden sense of dread filled her. Her husband was going off to fight in a war. Granted, a war that shouldn't be a surprise, but still, she worried about him now more than ever. Finally, he had stopped pacing and gathering things. He lifted his pack, tied some things around his leg and reached for his ANBU mask. "Sasuke," He paused, looking back at her from the doorway. "Be careful." He gave her a reassuring nod and almost stepped out, but he paused. Sakura cocked her head, wondering what he was doing. Suddenly, he whirled around and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. Her green eyes were lost in his firm black eyes. He wanted her attention.

"There's a chance Konoha itself will be attacked, not just ninjas and guards. If the time comes, I don't want you to fight, understand?" She let out a whimper. How was she going to help her friends? She couldn't just leave them!

"Not even to heal people?"

"No. Hide yourself in here."

"What if I have to defend myself?" He paused, then answered slowly.

"Fine, but only then. If that happens, go find the idiot." He stood up and turned, his back facing her. He was concerned again, but he didn't want to show it, and he couldn't worry about her, not now when he had more important things to worry about. Once again, he stopped at the doorway and turned only briefly to say, "Be safe."

He was gone.

* * *

They had only left the village three hours ago, and Sasuke was feeling jittery. Something didn't seem right. He turned to the leading ninja jumping the trees beside him, "Does this seem far out to you?" He questioned. The leader ninja stopped, giving the signal for the others to stop as well. Sasuke could just feel through the mask that he was frowning. 

"I agree." He said simply. His large hands formed to make a few hand motions, then –_poof_- a scouting black bird had appeared in the palm of his hand. "Go ahead and see what awaits us, go quickly!" He turned to Sasuke, explaining. "Originally, they said Sky people were sighted a few hours from here, but it seems too far away for them after just initiating an attack." Sasuke nodded.

"I agree. Something doesn't feel right." Sasuke frowned under his mask as worry crept into his chest. No. No time to think about her. He quickly shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. "Is the bird fast?"

"Twice as fast as we would be, where it would take us two hours, it'll take it one." Sasuke nodded his understanding. One hour of waiting. He resisted the urge to fidget. Great, now what was he supposed to do to stop his mind from wandering? So, instead, he fixated his annoyed gaze on one of the newer ANBU's to grab his attention.

**

* * *

**

The very object of Sasuke's thoughts that he was trying so hard to get rid of was also thinking of Sasuke – not bothering to try not to think of him. What else was she supposed to do? Konoha was supposedly put on 'red alert' or 'lock-down' as it were. Shops were closed, streets were empty, people were in their respective houses, it was very empty. The only ones wandering about were jounins or other selected ninjas chosen to guard Konoha incase of an emergency. The only thing left to her was to clean, and as much as she enjoyed cleaning, it was too easy to let your mind wander, and she really usually didn't mind.

Sasuke-kun, of course, was the main thought. She kept replaying the conversation they had just had before he left. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, granted, he didn't say, "I love you, if you die, I don't know what I'd do! Take care of yourself!" No, that's not why she married him, goodness, if she wanted _that_, she'd have married Lee-kun. Yet, in his own way, Sasuke told her that he was worried about her and that he wanted her to be safe. She supposed the fact that she understood that was probably a reason why Sasuke chose her instead of all the girls. She still had her doubts as to whether or not his concern was for the baby or both, but she took what she could get and she was in her usually dreamy mood.

There were shouts outside. Sakura assumed people were getting restless and paranoid – not a good combination. She rolled her eyes. The people who weren't used to the ninja ways –the civilians- were usually panicky or restless by now. Some kid was probably running about trying to get some exercise. She didn't blame them though, she was getting pretty anxious herself. She was usually out and about trying to calm the restless citizens – not cleaning as though her life depended on it. She paused her chore and looked longingly up at the ceiling of her home. She was hoping that a sky ninja would burst into her home just so she could release the tension onto him or her. Hey, she'd be 'defending' herself, right?

Sakura sighed and stopped her sweeping. She leaned on the broom and looked at her watch. Time was crawling! Sasuke had only been gone three hours, when would he be back? And more importantly, would he be okay?

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was tense. It was almost an hour, and he was restless! The anxious feeling never left, in fact, it had only grown stronger, and he didn't like it one bit. Was this a trap? How was Konohana soing? When would the stupid bird return? A quick scan of the other ninja's hiding told him that he wasn't the only one. His thoughts began to wander to a certain pink female that he didn't want to be thinking about right now. Yet, he found himself wondering if she was actually listening to him and staying out of trouble. Then his thoughts wandered to if the baby would be a boy or girl, and what it would be called - something prestigious and firm of course, nothing wimpy prissy. Certainly not Sasuke, no, he was never found of juniors. Maybe something like Ryu or Keiji.

No! Sasuke shook his head. This was a distraction that was certainly not needed, and he certainly didn't want to think about her. His lips formed a straight, unhappy grim line. This waiting was doing evil things to him. He was used to moving and kicking butt! No, he crossed his arms. He was cool and collected. He felt a little better, but still anxious.

There! He could feel the presence of something coming closer! He reached behind him to grab a kunai from his pocket. The leader put his hand out in front of Sasuke, a sign to stop. The leader stood up from his hiding position in the trees and leapt out farther into the open area. He held out his arm and the bird he had sent out an hour ago perched on his arm. The black bird flapped its wings to emphasis and bring attention to what it was about to announce. "Warning! Ahead of us is a group of one hundred men and women." The bird's scratchy voice caught the attention of the other ninjas as they got closer to listen. "Warning! They are in no shape to fight!" Sasuke's eyes widened with realization. "Warning!" The bird continued to squawk. "There are no skilled ninja in the area."

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed again. She had been doing that a lot today - especially in the last five minutes. She was standing in front of the mirror again – something she had been doing recently when Sasuke wasn't around. She stood sideways again, examining her profile. She was getting big. A hand went over her stomach. There was a tiny chakra building inside, but nothing painful or kicking yet – but it has some sort of shape. A smile formed on her lips and she moved her hand up and down. "You're going to be a fighter just like your daddy, aren't you?" She thought again and then added an after thought. "I hope you don't have his personality though…." She put a finger to her lips, a sign of thought. "Well, not that he's all bad. I love your daddy of course, but he's so-"

_BOOM!_

Sakura stopped her conversation with her belly and ran to the bedroom window. Smoke was rising from the center of the village. Sakura cringed, so, they were after the village after all. What about Sasuke-kun? Distant screams brought her out of her thoughts before she could go deeper. "I have to help!" She stepped back then stopped. Her shoulder slumped. "I promised…" Her eyes glanced around the area. There wasn't anyone in trouble here, so maybe it wasn't all that bad. She felt her stomach turn in response. Her hand went to her stomach again as she bit her lip. "I know, don't worry. There's nothing here yet. Sasuke-kun should come soon." So, like the good wife she was trying to be, she painfully backed away from the window and made her way towards the closet to get some weapons – just in case.

* * *

The ninjas surrounding Sasuke were cursing. Sasuke himself cursed under his breath. He was second in command – he had to be strong. "Everyone!" The leader let the bird disappear then turned to his men. "We have to get back to the village as soon as possible! Keep going until you reach there and help defend it. Go as fast as you can! I'll report to the Hokage as soon as I get there, everyone else, our first priority is to defend the village! Understood?" Silent nods went around. Sasuke felt the panic rising. Konoha was under attack. Konoha was under attack and Sakura was at home and unable to adequately defend herself. "Good." The leader continued. "Now let's go!" Sasuke felt no need to hesitate or argue. There wasn't any need to panic. Sakura could handle herself until he got there. She'd have to. She would listen to him and stay hidden. She was smart. She would keep the baby safe. He didn't need to panic. 

Sasuke never realized he had long since passed the other ninja.

**

* * *

**

Sakura gripped the table. Screams were getting louder and more audible. How did Sasuke-kun expect her to just sit here while the village needed her! Another scream – this time it only seemed a few blocks away. Sakura shut her eyes tight. She had promised! How long was he going to be? He'd already been gone over six hours! Green eyes slowly appeared again and drifted over to the abandoned pouch lying on the kitchen counter.

Another scream.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. Sasuke told her to stay for her own good – not to mention the baby's!

_'But it's not like you're THAT pregnant. Sure, you're big, but not too big to kick some butt!'_

_'I promised Sasuke-kun. He trusts me.' _Sakura was arguing with herself - her eyes kept darting back and forth from the kunai pouch to the stairs to the bedroom.

_'If he really trusted you, he'd trust you to take care of yourself while you helped other people.'_

_'He meant well. He was concerned for me for once, and I don't want to ruin it by getting him upset with me.'_

"But the people out there need you, Sakura!" She shouted out loud. Sakura shot up from her seat, frustrated with herself and Sasuke-kun for making her stay. With a sigh, she calmed herself down.

_'But-' _

Another shout, this one she could distinctly tell it was a young girl. Sakura would see her holding her doll from the window as a sky ninja teasingly stepped towards her.

There was no arguing when she reached over to grab the weapons off the counter and run out the door.

Immediately, as soon as the door flew open Sakura threw multiple kunais at the unsuspecting ninja. They hit the ninja dead on and he fell motionless to the ground. She was glad she'd had such good weapon training from TenTen! There was a small twinge in the back of her mind as she stepped towards the shaking girl, but she shooed it away as asmall, smug smirk appeared on her lips, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm defending myself," She reasoned with a whisper. "I'm defending myself from the people," The smug smirk widened. "I'm just going out to meet them."

Sakura kneeled in front of the shaking girl. "Hey," She put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" The girl nodded, a few more tears running down her cheek. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that were shinning with unshed tears. "I'll tell you what." Sakura gave her a reassuring smile. "If you go in that house over there," Sakura pointed to her own house to her right. "I'll make sure no bad guys hurt you, deal?"

The small girl nodded slowly, but as her eyes finally lifted, she screeched fearfully and pointed to something behind Sakura. Sakura was on her feet instantly facing the opponent. It was another sky ninja! Sakura grit her teeth. "Go in the house." She commanded the girl. The girl gave to objection and disappeared behind the door. Sakura smirked; a sense of excitement went through her as she got into a battle stance, kunai in hand. She hadn't had a good fight in a while. The ninja in front of her wasn't a push over either. She could feel the strong chakra just oozing off of him. His clothing was simple, a tight black sleeveless top with black pants and he wore a string with two feathers tied to the end around the neck. He was strong and confident. The ninja raked a hand through his wild, dark blue hair. He was also checking her strength. His sharp violet eyes were scanning her body. They stopped at her stomach and a smirk spread on his face. Sakura already despised that smirk.

"You think you should be fighting in that condition?" He was smug, so sure of himself.

"Don't underestimate me." Sakura made the first move by throwing a kunai at him and then jumping onto the roof of a nearby house. She watched him as he effortlessly dodged. _'Okay, so speed is one of his strengths.'_ She barely jumped away as he flew at her with a sword in hand. Still on the roof, Sakura silently apologized as she lifted her fist and quickly built up chakra. Before he could react, she punched through the roof, also releasing the chakra at the same time causing the roof to explode. Being prepared, Sakura lept off the roof and onto the ground, landing on her feet. Smoke still covered the area and Sakura couldn't see. Her hand went for her kunai. She'd better be prepared; this guy didn't look like he would be that easy to beat.

The sound of wood being thrown to the side brought her attention to the wreckage. As the dust cleared, she saw the ninja throwing things off of his body. Sakura, not wanting to prolong the fight, wasted to no time in throwing another kunai at him, hoping to catch him off guard. No such luck, he again dodged it this time – but with less speed. He appeared again in front of her, his sword ready to fight. "I'll admit," He said, "I did underestimate you." He wiped the blood from his cheek – most likely caused by the wood and other object during his fall in the explosion. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she analyzed the situation. 'We're both good at close combat and his speed his good, so that leaves me at a disadvantage – so what's his weakness?' The blue haired ninja decided to make the first move this time. He pushed off the ground with his foot and almost came flying at her with the sword in hand. Sakura gasped and moved out of the way, but got nicked in the arm all the same.

Sakura cursed as she held her arm. Her eyes narrowed. _'I should have been able to dodge that. What's wrong with me? Why am I so slow?_' He came at her again and all she could to was sosge – this time successfully. What was wrong! She was frantic. Her abilities weren't up to their normal standards; usually she could dodge and even through some punched in there too.

It dawned on her. A bitter smile appeared on her lips as she managed to escape another attack with just a few scratches. '_So this is why Sasuke-kun didn't want me to fight_.' She moved to the side. '_I'm such an idiot!_' The ninja paused his attack and studied her carefully. Sakura was panting heavily. It was now she realized it wasn't likely she was going to win. It's not like she could just walk away, but she was in trouble. '_Sasuke-kun is going to be so mad at me!_' The ninja frowned. "You're only dodging. You do prove some entertainment, but unfortunately, I was told to kill all who oppose," He pointed the sword at her. "Even if you're pregnant."

'_I have to get away!_' Sakura looked around. She would have to fight back if she intended to live through this, maybe she could make her way towards were Naruto would be. Now, time to create a diversion. Once again, she lifted her fist in the air, and collected the chakra. Sakura only glanced at his annoyed face before she shoved her fist into the ground. Cracks formed, the earth shook and was split apart. Before she could see his fate, Sakura ran.

"Not so fast." Sakura gasped. When she turned around, the sky ninja was there, but he was different. Behind him were wings, huge angel-like wings that were glowing with chakra. "Let me show you why we're called the sky ninja. He beat his wings faster, faster creating a strong wind. Sakura put her arms in front of her face to block flying objects coming towards her.

"KAZE NO JITSU!"

There was an incredible rush of wind, and Sakura found herself concentrating wholly on the chakra running through her feet, holding her position. Her feet slid. Sakura grit her teeth, pouring more concentration into the chakra hold. The wind finally died down and she felt a smirk come to her lips when she saw his frustrated expression. The ninja had discovered one of her other strengths – chakra control. Sakura also noted with satisfaction that he was panting. Having wings may be cool, but it took up a lot of chakra to control them like he was.

Both were panting now and both looked ragged and dirty. They had various cuts and bruises and their chakra level was getting low. The ninja suddenly closed his eyes. You could see the last of his chakra storing in his sword. Sakura similarly centered the majority of her chakra into one attack. This was going to be the last chakra. All depended on this last move. She had to call on all her strength to avoid his attack and use her own. Most likely he would concentrate mostly on attacking rather than defending if there was the chance she managed to dodge. Sakura sent a silent plea to Sasuke before both ninjas charged after one another.

It happened in only a few seconds, but so much happened. They both went towards each other, although neither at the top health speed, but still fast for their present state. The blue-haired ninja swung his sword in Sakura's direction. Sakura slid to the ground underneath the sword, unfortunately, she didn't count on the added bulk of her belly and had her arm not been in the way, the baby might have been damaged. Ignoring the searing pain from the cut in her arm, Sakura leaned on her good arm and used the motion to aim a kick full of chakra right in his back. He flew out of her view and she let herself sink to her knees.

Sakura was tired. She didn't want to move anymore. Her eyes fell on her injured arm. The cut was deep, but she would live – assuming that she could get away in time of course, and assuming she could at least gather up the strength to get help for it. She didn't notice the looming figure behind her until the ninja – cut, bruised, bloody, and panting was right above her, sword ready for strike. There was a battle cry heard as Sakura had gathered up her strength enough to roll away. The sound of metal against metal was heard and Sakura pushed herself up to a sitting position.

There he was, her knight and shinning armor, well, knight in black ANBU clothes – but close enough. Sakura was so grateful she could feel the tears pooling up in her green eyes. Sasuke and blocked the strike with his own kunai against the sword. Both were blown apart, but it was easy to see that the tired sky ninja was no match for Sasuke's strength. Before the ninja could regain his wits, Sasuke was behind him and a kunai was in his back. Too tired to try and fight, the ninja fell to the ground and didn't move.

….

Sasuke made an unknown noise in the back of his throat as he made his way over to Sakura. Many emotions were running through his head. Fear, panic, relief, love, anger, happiness… they were all fighting for control. Sasuke managed to keep a straight face all the way over to the fallen Sakura, but she could see the emotions through his eyes.

"You didn't listen." He said simply. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her wounds. He firmly, but gently grabbed her most injured arm to examine it. Sakura looked down guiltily.

"No. I couldn't stay inside and watch a girl get killed." Sasuke said nothing, but Sakura knew he was upset and battling with himself about his response. He tore off part of his sleeve and wrapped it around her wound. He stood up and examined the area.

"Well," he said slowly "We'll talk about it later." Sakura bit her lip and slowly stood to her feet. Sasuke watched her anxiously as she wobbled a little. His eyes fell to her stomach and felt a sigh of relief fight to emerge. "There seems to be no damage to the baby." He murmured.

Sakura lowered her eyes and blushed with shame. Yes, she had put the baby in danger by her heroic antics. There was a moment of silence, neither knowing quite what to say. Sakura started to walk towards the house. "I'll stay here and you can go help the rest of the village." She smiled reassuringly at him. "I can promise you that I wont fight again."

Sasuke watched her, unsure of what to do. Finally, he reached out and grabbed her uninjured arm. "No." Sakura looked at him with surprise. "I'm taking you to see a doctor to make sure everything is alright and to heal you." He turned his head and mumbled. "It's not healthy for the baby."

Normally Sakura would be hurt and upset, but somehow, she knew that behind those words he was also worried about her. So, instead of getting angry, she only smiled and nodded to him. "Alright, Sasuke-kun." She held a playful glint in her eye. "Are you going to carry me?"

Sasuke-kun was surprised for a moment, then he frowned and made a 'ch' noise before bending down and scooping her up in his arms bridal style. Sakura could only gasp, she had been teasing, she really didn't expect that Sasuke-kun would really do it! Sasuke only glanced down at her as though he was shocked that he was doing this himself. "You don't look stable enough and we need to move fast." He quickly explained. "You're not going to fit anywhere else in your state."

Sakura smiled and unconsciously buried her head in his shirt. She could feel the wind move through her hair as Sasuke hopped from one roof to another. Occasionally, Sasuke would have to put her down to fight off a weak sky ninja, but no one serious came their way. During a moment of silence while she was in his arms, she suddenly felt the urge to apologize again. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, barely audible. "You were right." She continued. "I shouldn't have been fighting, I wasn't thinking about the baby and how my movement was affected." She paused, shame took over again. "I'm sorry." She repeated. Sasuke said nothing, and if anything, she thought she felt him tense up even more.

By the time they reached the hospital, it seemed that the war was coming to an end. Granted, the sky ninja were strong, but they underestimated the strength of the leaf village. As expected, the hospital was pretty crowded, so Sasuke put Sakura down and she followed him to a seat in the waiting area.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Both heads snapped towards the loud and very familiar voice. Naruto was coming at them as quickly as he could, hobbling on one foot and waving his bandaged arms around as franticly as he could. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled again as though he wasn't sure he had her attention yet. Hinata was following close behind begging him to rest and stop for a moment, but of course, all her pleas were in vain. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto panted once he had gotten to them. "What happened? Are you okay? Did the ice-cube not protect you?" He turned angrily at Sasuke, "Why isn't she okay? Why didn't you protect her, huh, huh? You let her get hurt you-"

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted him. "Stop, it was my fault. Sasuke-kun was out on a mission and he had told me to not fight, but I didn't listen. Sasuke-kun came and saved me just in time." Sakura patiently explained.  
"Idiot." Was Sasuke's only contribute to the explanation. Naruto still looked suspiciously at Sasuke, but said no more. He mumbled something like 'still should protect' but nothing more. Hinata finally got him to sit down beside the couple. Once he was down, she sighed with relief and fell down to the floor beside him.

"And What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto suddenly jumped up again, much to Hinata's dismay and began waving his arms about. "I fought this really tough guy – well, he wasn't THAT tough, not for me anyway. He did this, and that" He shoved his bandaged fist out into the air then did some other odd moves while Hinata tried desperately to calm him down.

"Uchiha, Sakura!" A voice called from the doorway. Sasuke jumped up faster than Sakura and pulled her along behind him, anxious to get away from the over excited Naruto.

"And then he – HEY!" Naruto saw them go. "I WASN'T DONE!"

"Na-Naruto-kun. Pl-please calm down." Hinata pulled anxiously at his shirtsleeve, ignoring the stares.

"Fine, fine." Naruto pouted. He looked around the room, so they were listening, huh? "Well," He said as an after thought, "I KICKED HIS BUTT ANYWAY!"

**

* * *

**

Throughout the examination, Sasuke stood in the background, but watched whatever they did like a hawk, constantly narrowing his eyes every time he wasn't sure he liked what they were doing, espically when they got too close to her enlarged belly. When the nurses and finally left, Sasuke moved closer to her side. He pulled up a seat and sat down, hands immediately going to their usual thoughtful position under his chin. His black eyes observed her as she tried to stifle a yawn. "You should rest. You used a lot of chakra and you can regain it back by sleeping."

Sakura turned and gave him a tired, but playful smile. "Thank-you doctor." She closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when Sasuke's simple 'Sakura' caused them to snap open. It was that 'I-have-something-important-to-say-so-pay-attention voice, and she was definitely paying attention.

"I'm," He paused, willing himself to go on. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time." Sakura's eyes softened. She shook her head, but Sasuke continued. "I'm glad your okay." A soft and happy smile lit up Sakura's face. She tried to hold back another yawn, ashamed. Sasuke-kun was bearing his soul (or more than usual at least) and she was tired! Sasuke let a smirk pull up the corner of his lips. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here."

Sakura took his advice, and after yawning again she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Sasuke."

It only took a few minutes before her breathing became soft and slow. Sasuke watched her intently, a strange sense of relief that she was okay flowed through him and for the first time, he smiled lightly and whispered, "I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

-- **We're not done! **Next is the epilogue! It'll be shorter (I think) But, it'll also have the largely requested scene of the baby's birth. So look foreword to it - The last chapter! 

---The next chapter might be a little longer in coming just because school is starting and I have so much crap to do as a senior it's just not cool. So I apologize ahead of time for the wait and encouragment is always a good thing )

Smile Jesus loves you !


	6. Their Happiness

La-a-a-ast chapter! I actually enjoyed writing this hope story, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. (Insert smiley face)

Reviews:

**TriGemeni**: Yea, your right, she may have gotten off too easily, but I really don't want to write _another_ argument, so I touched on it in this chapter, does that work? And yes, he let her off easy at the time because she was hurt, and despite how other fics portray him, I think he has some heart and will tend to her first before yelling at her. Thanks a bunches for your reviews and opinions!

**LittleLetty**: Er… what's the end of it? http/littleletty. … dot what? I would like to see them. Perhaps you could e-mail it (insert smiley face)

**Paperman**: I'm so happy you liked it (get it? Happy? Fic of happiness? Ha ha? Sorry, it's a little late…) I'm actually kind of sad it's ending too, I was actually thinking about writing one with the kids, but those tend to get out of hand. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews, I look foreword to them. Hope you like this chapter!

**Yachtzee**: Well, no, now it's six chapters. Thanks (insert smiley face). Yes, it's a great thing to find Christian anime fans.

**Only Secret**: Well, I really don't know what too say. (hands you a bag of your favorite cookies) You're so awesome! (note blushing) Thanks a bunches upon bunches! I wrote about half of this after I read the review, does that count? Thanks sooo much! You're an awesome reviewer!

**Vamprincessmyiu**: Oh, you have no idea. Well, I suppose it's not just being a senior, it's having a job too that's the killer. But, hey, that's life I guess. Thanks for the review!

AnimEvivvErz: Hee hee, thanks! Yea, actually that "Messed with the wrong team" Was my favorite part of the whole story too. I was thinking of writing a story like that, got any ideas? Er, anyway, I'm really glad you liked it and thanks a lot for the review(s)!

**Grey tears**: Yes, I'm gladyou appreciate it. That's what motivatedme to write the story, I was rather sick of the OOC. Ooo, side note, one of my many pet-peeves are AU where the characters are OOC. What's the point! It's just your own fan fiction with the same names and look-alikes (and sometimes not even)! AHEM, so yea, I'm glad you liked it. He's not TOTALLY in character in this chapter, but there wouldn't be any SasuSaku if he was in character. Hope this meets to your standards.

**Rel, Shy-lil-Dreamer, k-chan, kurama-kawai, luv's-lyric, allyluv, Honou no Megami, Sagitarious Devil, Crystal Renee, Dzai, x h a r u n o x, little-Haruno-Sakura, A devil in Heaven, Aussie Gurl, Sabishi Tomo, tatatsumari, SerenityMelody, crazy, mariana Uchiha, aKiRe 11, sillymail, direwolf1427, Darkhope, charl**: Everyone, thank you MUCH for your reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm glad we can all appreciate the ICness and such. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you write more, so any ideas are welcome. Hope this last chapter meets up to the expectations, so read on and enjoy!

P.S. Special thanks to **Jessica** for e-mailing me and getting my butt in gear!

HEY! So, you all like my works right? Well, I would appreciate it if you'd give me ideas on a new Team 7 fic (preferably not something that's been done multiple times). So, ANY ideas would be great! Or hey, maybe I'll write a quick Christmas fic. I'm getting in the mod – Christmas music! sighs Oh the beauty… anyway, Thanks, and enjoy the fic!

**9 Months of Happiness**  
**.:Epilogue – Their happiness:.**

The night sky was bright with shining stars this night. It was special because there had been many storms as of late, and the small pink-haired girl certainly couldn't wish on stars you can't see! She was ecstatic this night because of it and had more energy than usual. Her short, pink hair was tied up tiny, messy pig tails on top of her head than flew behind her as she raced just out of the reach of the other's hands. The other boy –black hair, dark eyes and all – chased after the girl, mumbling under his breath finding it hard to believe how he was a top ninja yet couldn't catch this six-year-old. "Stay still!" He growled playfully under his breath, just loud enough for the girl to hear.

The girl hopped onto the couch and began jumping on it, a large grin spread on her face. "But the stars are out tonight! I want to stay up and see them a-a-all!" She spread her tiny arms out to emphasize her point.

The older boy shook his head and stopped his chase. "You can look at them from your window in your room, now please…"

The girl pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "You're mean!" Her face suddenly brightened. "I know!" She began bouncing on the couch again in her excitement. "Will you teach me how to be big and strong like you, Keiji?"

Keiji felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Very few people could make this phenomenon occur – and his little sister was one of them. His mother always said he was too much like his father. He chuckled answered, "Tomorrow." He suddenly appeared in front of his sister and grabbed her before she could run away. She shrieked happily and wiggled in his grasp. Ah, yes, he missed his sister while he was away at missions.

"Keiji, I thought you were supposed to put Rin to bed, not provoke her into more spastic energy moments." An older Sakura stood in the kitchen doorway with her hands on her hips. For a short while, her left eye twitched out of annoyance and her inner voice was just aching to lash out, but time and experience had taken its toll. Her attitude had calmed down and she was more patient (with a few exceptions). She had certainly matured as she had gotten up in the ages. Granted, she hadn't gained any weight having to run around dealing with four kids, but age lines were beginning to show and the wrinkles crinkled further when she smiled. "Rin, why don't you let your brother put you to bed and I'll be upstairs to tuck you in."

"Will you tell me a story?" She smiled hopefully at her mother. She caught her mother nod just before she disappeared into her room with her brother trailing behind.

Sakura sighed contentedly as she turned back to the kitchen. "Almost done." She rolled up her sleeves and continued her task of drying the dishes she had been previously doing before she was interrupted by the racket. The house had been a little empty as of late and Sakura was honestly thankful her youngest daughter was loud tonight to make up for it. Her other two boys – twins - Kisho and Mitsu, were on their first long term mission and would be gone for a week or so. Sasuke was also on a mission and wasn't due back for another four days. Fortunately, her oldest sixteen-year-old son, Keiji was home for a little while before his next jounin assignment. Sighing again, she hung up the towel. Yes, she was suffering from an early empty nest syndrome. Still smiling though, she put away the last dish and admired her clean kitchen for it would only be like this for an hour –tops.

"Mommy!" She heard an impatient young voice. Sakura appeared in her daughter's doorway with a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to be so loud!"

"I want a story, mommy!" Rin said, quieter this time. Excitement made her daughter's face glow brightly. Sakura smiled and sat beside her son on the bed.

"What story would you like?"

"I wanna know what happened when I was born."

Sakura groaned. "Rin, you've heard that story thousands of times." It was true, ever since Rin heard Sakura was pregnant again, she'd asked many questions and asked multiple times how she herself was born (so she could be prepared, she said)

"Alright." Rin said, she looked around the room, almost looking for the answer. Her gaze stopped at her big brother. "What about Keiji? What happened when he was born?"

Sakura smiled, ah yes, she knew this one well. So, she sat back and leaned against the wall, and pushing back a loose strand of be hair, she began her tale. "Well, you know he was born soon after that attack on Konoha by the sky village…"

(8.5 Months)

It was two months since the last attack on Konoha. There seemed to be a sense of peace roaming the area – and not just Konoha, the surrounding villages as well. Most of the ANBU and jounins found that their job time seemed to be cut down and missions were fewer and far between. After the last battle, most were grateful for the time of rest, though there were still those who were naturally restless. But, most were okay with it. Hinata, for one, was thoroughly grateful for this break. It made it much easier for her to watch Naruto and make sure he didn't get himself into too much trouble so he could fully heal.

Once Sakura had healed enough, she was released from the hospital and Sasuke took her home. By then the shock of what had taken place had worn off and both realized the other was okay. It also then fully occurred to Sasuke that Sakura had disobeyed him and nearly gotten herself killed because of it. Sasuke immediately scolded her for disobeying him and gave her one if his good hard stares. Sakura took it rather well, she only yelled once or twice (maybe three, but whose counting?). In the end, everything was rapidly returning to normal – with a few exceptions.

**

* * *

**

Morning came all too soon and Sakura cursed her inner clock. Green eyes cracked open just a little bit to check the clock. 7:30 a.m…. as usual. Sakura closed her eyes again. Her body usually woke her up at this time for some odd reason and usually it was okay, but lately she'd been finding it increasingly difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Her eyes opened again and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Beside her the bed was empty – no surprise there. Sasuke-kun was usually up this early training and other such things. He had been training more than usual to keep up his skills during the weeks he didn't have a mission.

Oh well, time to get up. Sakura struggled to scoot over the side of the bed. "Oh," She groaned, "I can't wait to get this baby out of me!" She frowned down at her large belly. "You're going to be a big baby, aren't you?" A finger playfully poked the side of her belly and in response she felt the tiny kick. Sakura smiled, all the pain and frustration gone for the moment and it was just her and her baby. "I hope you're going to be cute." The put a finger on her lips as she continued to talk out loud to her stomach. "You have cute parents, so you probably will, but who will you look the most like? Well, as much as I love my hair," She absently mindedly tucked a strand behind her ear. "I hope you don't get it if you're a guy. You'd probably never live it down. Anyway," Sakura's mood lightened as she began to push herself off the bed, "It's time to go get some breakfast."

"Talking to yourself again?" Sakura's attention was turned to her smirking husband leaning on the doorway with a tray in his hands.

"I wasn't talking to myself." Sakura replied indignantly, "I was talking to our baby."

Sasuke's smirk never left his face as he made his way to Sakura's side. "Hn." He stopped at the side of the bed. "Sit back." He ordered. Sakura did as she was told, watching him with wonder and curiosity. Once Sasuke was satisfied she was comfortable, he placed the tray on her belly. "Eat." He ordered again. Sakura stared at it. Sasuke frowned, slightly annoyed. "What's wrong?"

Sakura didn't mean to be so suspicious, but it worried her and she pointed at the food on the tray. "What's this?"

Sasuke's frown increased. "It's breakfast."

"You made breakfast?" Sakura was still suspicious, she wasn't sure what of, but it worried her. Was her husband dying? Was something wrong? Was he being nice to be able to let her down nicely about something? To his dismay, she voiced her concern.

"What?" His voice was deadpane and disbelieving at the same time, arms folded across his chest.

"Are you dying or something?" She asked again. "You've never cooked, not to mention clean the room." She was referring to the night she came back upstairs after attempting to sweep the downstairs area, (which resulted in ultimately giving up about halfway through), and she found that the room was much cleaner than when she had left it.

Sasuke's expression never changed as he shook his head with disbelief. "I spoke with another doctor and they said that extrnuous movement can quicken the pregnecy time." He continued before Sakura could jump up and start doing exercises. "Which means you may be in labor longer or worse, the baby being born before it's ready."

"Oh." Sakura calmed herself. "So you're doing all this to help out?"

Sasuke nodded. "There also seems to be a lack of missions, so I have more free time." He said. "You seem to be having trouble sleeping as well. However," he added, "Don't expect this after the baby comes."

Sakura gave him a genuine, warm smile – one she reserved only for him. "Thank-you, Sasuke-kun. I really appreciate it." She was truly thankful. She recognized how rare and out of character this was for him, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

---

Sakura saw these changes in Sasuke. It wasn't always big and it wasn't always obvious. It was something only the observant Sakura who had lived with the man for a year now would notice. He was nicer – not _nice_ mind you – but nic_er_. Sasuke was more willing to do things around the house ("What else am I supposed to do?" Was his excuse time and time again, which was true; he was restless and Sakura knew it). There were other things, like he would say more words other than 'hn' or a simple nod and he was more patient.

Of course, not to say everything was perfect – certainly not! Sasuke still had a tendency to ignore Sakura at times and she would be hurt and annoyed (especially as her due date got closer). Often she would either run (or waddle as the case may be) to Naruto, Kakashi, or Ino and once she got the attention and some reassuring words from them, she was okay and things returned to their rightful order.

As she got bigger, Sakura became slower and whinier. Now, Sasuke wasn't a very patient man. He never claimed to be, and he tried his best, but during the last month Sasuke could only take so much as the whining got worse.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura would whine. He would look at her as an acknowledgement and she would give him a pathetic look and say something like, "I'm tired, could you go make dinner?" or "Sasuke-kun, the floor is getting dusty and I can't move very well, could you do it?" sometimes, "Do you think I'll ever loose this fat?" or even as the time came even closer, "Sasuke-kun, help me up!"

As stated before, Sasuke could only take so much, and so, Sasuke, not having many missions available, had taken up 'camping out' (as stated by Kakashi) at the Hokage's office until he got a mission. He didn't neglect Sakura, he just needed to get out once in a while. When he was home he did his part, helped her out of bed when needed, things like that - especially during the last couple weeks.

Now, it had been two weeks since Sasuke's last mission and he was getting restless again. Sasuke was currently making breakfast for himself and Sakura while pondering how different life would be and how grateful he would be once the baby came. He kept his indifferent expression as he carefully climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Sakura was sitting up, her back resting on the backboard of the bed. She was eager to eat. Sasuke winced at the bags under her eyes. He would often wake up at night from her movements, trying to find a good position. She wasn't the only one anxiously awaiting the end of the pregnancy. "Here." He handed her the tray. Sakura said a quite, but careful thanks. She still wasn't quite used to Sasuke bringing her food. She ate in quite while Sasuke stood over her for a moment until the silence was broken by his deep voice.

"Sakura," He said, "I have a mission." Sakura looked up in surprise. He waited for her to swallow the current food in her mouth.

"How long will it take?" Her eyes were wide and sleep-deprived, "You'll be sure to be here around the due-date, right?"

Sasuke gave her a 'Don't-be-stupid' look and nodded. "It'll only take three weeks at most, and when I come back it'll only be about a week or two from the due-date. It'll be okay. I've read that most babies come late anyway." He stepped away from her, revealing that he was already dressed and ready for the mission. Sakura sighed and nibbled at her food. She'd like to say she wasn't hungry anymore, but the baby in her stomach was saying otherwise. She heard Sasuke sigh and continue. "However," Sakura looked up at him. "Just as a precaution, I've asked Naruto to come watch you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it'll be okay?" Sasuke was entrusting her to Naruto? She loved the fox-boy dearly, but he wasn't the best housemaid – although, she thought wickedly, he would wait on her hand-and-foot.

He gave her a reassuring nod. "He'll be staying her until I return and I've asked Kakashi and Ino to check up once in a while."

Sakura nodded her consent. There was a moment of silence until Sakura looked up at her husband with big, watering eyes. "Are you sure you'll be back in time?" Sasuke's lips curved downward slightly as he nodded again.

"I will." That said, he grabbed this mask that was resting on the dresser and left the room.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan, good to see you're up!" Naruto paused what he was doing to smile at Sakura who had finally appeared from her nap and sat down to join Naruto in the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" Naruto was eagerly looking through her cabinets.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, "the ramen is in the top cabinet on the far left." She pointed to the direction, one hand still supporting her chin. She lazily watched him swipe the noodles like he was saving them from a painful death. Sakura rolled her eyes slightly. "Are you sure you don't mind staying here?" Sakura asked again. She wondered how he could deal without being surrounded by ramen and mess for however long he as here. Naruto stopped his pillaging to look at her with noodles dangling from his mouth.

"Oof cershe."

Sakura's nose wrinkled. "Naruto, swallow before you talk!"

He did so. "Of course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura smiled. Same old Naruto.

"So," She drawled out, "Which spare bedroom do you want?" She asked, getting up to prepare the bed.

"The couch." Naruto looked nervous and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto," She said as a matter-of-factly, "Don't be stupid. We have many guest bedrooms, pick one."

"The couch." Naruto said again, this time Sakura noticed he was sweating.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto nodded nervously, thinking about the conversation that had taken place just one hour ago.

….

_Sasuke eyes lazily trailed to the door. Someone was knocking and he could only guess who would knock so eagerly. He let out a small sigh and walked over to open the door. Surprise, surprise, the blonde ninja jumped into the house with great excitement. "I'm here, Sasuke!" He grin was as big as ever. "What can I do for my Sakura-chan?"_

"Idiot." Sasuke snapped irritably. "You're here to make sure she can get around okay and to help her out. Don't be your usual stupid self." His lips went into a straight line as he reluctantly opened the door wider. "I should have asked someone else." He seethed as he closed the door behind Naruto. Truth be told, he asked Naruto because he was one of the few both Sasuke and Sakura trusted. Kakashi was the other one and he had been going off and on missions lately.

_Naruto whooped loudly and Sasuke hit him from the back of the head. "Idiot," He gritted his teeth. "Sakura is sleeping upstairs." Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. _

"_Whoops, Sorry, Sasuke-jerk. I'll try and be quiet. Now," He picked up his bag and began to go towards the stairs. "Where shall I be sleep-"_

"_On the couch." Naruto stopped abruptly and turned to stare at Sasuke._

"_On the couch, Sasuke-jerk? I'm the guest! Don't I get a bed?"_

"_Here are the rules, idiot." Sasuke continued, ignoring Naruto. "You are not to step foot into Sakura's room, nor are you to sleep anywhere near her. I don't trust your Jiraiya infested mind."_

"_I know, but," Naruto whined. "the couch?" Sasuke turned and gave Naruto one of his famous glares. _

"_If I hear you didn't listen I will use your ramen stash at your house as my new target practice." Naruto's eyes widened. _

"_Sasuke-jerk!"_

_Sasuke made no other response but grabbed his pack by the door and lazily waved to Naruto as he walked out the door and disappeared._

…

"The couch…" Sakura repeated, getting Naruto out of his memory. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded firmly. "No problem, Sakura-chan!" _I will protect my ramen!_

**

* * *

**

It was coming closer to the end of the third day and Sakura was perfectly happy sprawling out on the chair and reading a good medicine book. She heard a shuffle and something almost trip. She put down her book, annoyed that her precious reading time had been interrupted. "Naruto," She said irritably, "What are you doing?"

"I've got an idea, Sakura-chan!" Naruto appeared before her with his hands behind his back.

"Hey," Sakura said slowly. She watched him pull out the object he was hiding. "What are you going to do?" Naruto gave her his best smile as he inched closer to her.

"Haven't you heard it helps babies if they listen to music? I want your baby to listen to the best music there is!"

"Naruto," Sakura's face scrunched up. "You're head phones are shaking, what are you playing?"

"Just the best band ever, Nirvana!"

"No!" Sakura swatted the vibrating machine away from her stomach. "That's too loud and violent for my child!" Naruto persisted.

"Of course it's not, Sakura-chan! This'll get the baby all worked up!"

"Exactly!" Sakura sighed out, exasperated. "I don't want my child to be a hyper manic like you, or some psycho-pathic killer!."

"Oh," Naruto looked at her skeptically, still holding out the headphones and CD player to her. "So you want it to be like Sasuke-jerk?" Sakura felt a blush go to her face…. Wait… why was she blushing? She married the man!

"I do," She winked, "With a little bit of me!" She grabbed the CD Player and turned it off. "Now," She said calmly, "Go find me some Kelly Clarkson or something."

**

* * *

**

It had only been a week and Sakura was thankful she never married Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!"

Naruto whirled around form his position by the counter. He gave her one of his best smiles. "I was trying to find more ramen, but I didn't want to wake you up and ask you-"

"SO YOU EMPTIED ALL MY CABINETS!" Sakura stood in the door way of her kitchen in all her pregnant glory. Her mouth was agape as she surveyed the damage. Indeed, Naruto had destroyed the kitchen. In his attempt to find his ramen, he had taken all pots, pans, bowls, napkins, seasonings –everything. And in the center of the mess was Naruto, still smiling at her, nervous sweat dripping down his face.

"You know, sometimes my ramen gets hidden behind some of my dishes. Besides," Naruto grinned, completely forgetting Sakura's anger as he picked up an odd gadget that was sitting on the counter beside him. "You have some fun stuff in here. What is it?"

"Naruto…" Naruto's excited fingers stopped playing with the new toy. He slowly turned to face Sakura. Her head was bowed so that her bangs covered her green eyes –he was sure they was shooting flames. He tried to back up even farther into the cabinets.

For Sakura, she could feel her old inner self lashing out inside her head, spitting out words and phrases she didn't know she knew – and hoped she would forget them soon. Once again, she glanced at the mess caused by Naruto. She noticed the spilled flour on the floor, the sugar that was tipped over and slowly mixing in with the flour. Naruto even had some on his shirt. Beside him, the cinimon was all over the counter and covering some pots as well. "Naruto," She said again. Her face shot up, shooting angry glares, "YOU-" She stopped and took in a sudden deep intake of air.

There was a sudden silence. Naruto catiously peeled himself away from the counter. "Sakura…?" He ventured. Her eyes were wide and her mouth gaping.

"Naruto." Her voice came out as a chocked whisper. Her hand clutched a nearby chair so hard that her knuckles began to turn white. Naruto stepped closer to her, a questioning expression on his face.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Do you need help with something?" He looked down and suddenly scrunched his nose. "Ew, Sakura-chan, if you needed help to the bathroom you should have asked a while ago instead of freaking out."

Sakura closed her eyes, ready to hit him on the head when another pain shot through her stomach causing her to sink to the floor on her knees with a cry. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, and ran to his friend. "What's wrong?" Sakura's arms wrapped around her stomach and she looked up and Naruto.

"The baby's coming Naruto." There was a moment of silence and blue and green eyes blinked at the other. Then –

"WHAAAAAAT!"

**

* * *

**

_-Click-_

"Yo! I'm not here or I'm ignoring your call. Please don't all again, I'll call you if I care to."

_-BEEP- _

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! … … JERK! PICK UP THE PHONE! …. …. … Sakura-chan said she'll get Tsunade to confinscate all your books if you don't-"

-_click-_

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan is in labor and I don't know what to do."

"Hm."

"DON'T 'HM' ME!"

"NARUTO," Kakashi heard from the other line, "GET OFF THE PHONE AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"There you go." Kakashi said calmly. "I have other things I need to do."

"But-" There was a cry of agony from the other line making Kakashi wince. "Ah, Sakura-chan, don't go yet!" Naruto's voice was getting distant "Wait for me!"

Then all was silent. Kakashi sighed and looked at his phone. "Good luck Naruto." He mumbled as though Naruto could hear it. Kakashi only let out a small chuckle before he disappeared.

**

* * *

**

"Uchiha, Sakura." The brown-haired nurse scanned over Sakura's chart at the end of her bed. "Isn't your baby due next week?"

"Yes." Sakura answered. Her voice was flat and sullen. Sweat was already beginning to form from previous contractions and boy was she ever annoyed. This baby wasn't supposed to come for at least another week or two – not that she didn't want it out of course, but Sasuke wasn't here, and a panicky Naruto had to bring her here. They just weren't ready. '_Weren't we just saying you were ready for the baby to come out?'_

'_Shut-up._' She answered herself.

She found herself longing for her husband – either for his comforting presence, or to kill the man who did this to her.

"Hey," the nurse continued, not even phased by Sakura's irritation. "You work in the normal hospital, right? I think I've heard of you. The powerful Sakura, student of the Hokage! Fancy meeting you here!" The nurse smiled at her. If Sakura had been even in a little bit of a better mood, she might've smiled back, but right now, the nurse's cheerful attitude was irritating her.

"When will this baby be out?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth as another contraction hit. The nurse shrugged lightly.

"The doctor should be in soon." She explained, "In the mean time, is your husband here?" Sakura shook her head. "Do you want someone in here?" Her gaze moved to the closed door. "More specifically the young man that's been sitting in front of the door trying to listen in." Her voice was mildly amused. Sakura, if course, knew who this overly anxious boy was and nodded her consent. She'd just have to settle for her second best friend.

But would Sasuke-kun make it in time?

**

* * *

**

Crickets were chirping happily, ignoring the rest of the world. The trees rustled lightly in the gentle breeze and the night sky shown brightly with glittering stars. Everything is as it should be – so why did Sasuke feel so nervous? His deep gaze fell onto the rest of his camp. They were all standing in a circle, discussing their next move. It wasn't so serious of a mission that everyone had to be on their guard. Really, it was just a simple surveying of a certain incident that could possibly lead to harder fighting, which was why they were there (and because the ANBU hadn't been getting much action as of late.)

Sasuke sighed behind his mask, vaguely listening in to the conversation at hand. There was an ANBU across from him with a dog mask who was constantly making jokes, easily distracting the rest of the team. Though their identities were supposed to remain unknown, Sasuke often found it hard to not know how some of the people were. And so, he found himself less interesting in the conversations when they didn't anything to do with him or what they were supposed to be doing on their mission. What really interested him at the moment was the nagging feeling in the back of his head. Something…

His head whipped to the side catching the attention of a few of the members in the circle. Sasuke's eyes narrowed behind the mask as they scanned the area. His eyes finally stopped on a figure leaning on the tree. Sasuke quickly recognized his chakra and his shoulders relaxed from their tense position. He turned away, suddenly uninterested.

"You know, I could sense you all a mile away. It wasn't hard to find you." The figure commented, lightly.

The one with the dog mask covering his visage mockingly pulled it up and revealed the ninja's smirking face underneath. "This is practically a chunin mission, I hardly think this requires all our senses."

The figure leaning on the tree smirked and pushed off with his foot, walking towards the group. "Well, you didn't even sense me. Who says you'll sense an enemy?"

The dog boy huffed lightly and crossed his arms, choosing not to say anything. "Kakashi," One in a bull's mask beside Sasuke asked impatiently, "Why are you here? We're almost done with our mission ahead of schedule."

"I'm sure," Kakashi nodded. " Fortunately, I'm not here to check on you or anything. I just have some urgent business with Uchiha here." Kakashi lazily gazed down at his former student. Sasuke frowned, face still hidden behind the mask. Why would Kakashi come all this way to find him? The first thought that came to his mind was worry for his wife, but no, he shook his head. She was fine… right? He had left her with the idiot Naruto. His face never turned towards his old teacher, but all the same, Kakashi knew he was listening inventively. "You should know," Kakashi continued, purposefully drawing out the reason, "I came here to bring you back to Konoha. Someone requests your immediate presence." Sasuke's face scrunched up behind the mask, and though he couldn't see, Kakashi could just feel the irritation and worry dripping from the skilled ninja. "It's Sakura."

That certainly got his attention. Sasuke's face whipped around to stare at Kakashi's amused eye. "What?" He voice was deadpan, but laced with worry. Kakashi's smile only grew wider behind the cloth as he patted Sasuke on the back.

"Sakura's in labor."

**

* * *

**

"Breathe, Sakura-chan, Breathe!" Naruto watched her anxiously. Her breathing was labored and her face was contorted in pain.

"I am breathing!" She hissed. Her hand waved about, trying to grab something firm, and Naruto took the hint and gave her his hand. She took full advantage of this and squeezed it as hard as she could, as though it would ease the pain, or maybe transfer it to anyone of the opposite sex.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" He whimpered. Finally, Sakura's grab loosened and she was breathing better. "What was that?"

"Her contractions are getting closer together." A nurse in the room explained, "The baby should be coming soon." She smiled cheerfully at the red-faced Sakura. "And you're going to be a mommy! Aren't you excited?" She was answered by a death glare from Sakura. "Well," The nurse said after a moment of silence. "I'm…" She looked around the room for something to change the subject. "…going to go check and see how that doctor is coming along for you… okay?"

Another contraction hit and Sakura gripped Naruto's hand harder then before. The nurse, smile politely, then quickly ran out the door to complete her self-appointed task.

**

* * *

**

Three hours later, Sakura was officially declared "in labor" and certainly ready to have the baby. Naruto was happy, as was Sakura, until she realized that this meant more pain. Naruto had escaped from her grip an hour ago and proceeded to encourage her from the other side of the room where her violence couldn't reach him. "It's okay, Sakura-chan, it's almost over." He assured her. He winced as he watched her try to breathe as she was told. An especially hard pain hit and Naruto swore half the hair in the room was sucked into open mouth. "Sakura-chan…?" He ventured.

"WHERE'S SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura's scream echoed through the room. Naruto hung back nervously.

"Why do you need him, Sakura-chan?" He gave her a nervous grin from his position five feet away. "I'm he-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Naruto stopped and back away farther, trying to melt into the wall. "M-Maybe I should wait outside and look for him." He gave one quick nervous laugh, then disappeared out the door faster than he had ever run before.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru sighed slightly, his hands folded across his chest. "Will you calm down, Ino?" He asked, irritated. Ino was pacing in front of him, ringing her hands together. "Sakura will be fine."

"Of course," She said, "I just want to know what my god child will look like!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"YOU'RE going to be the godmother?"

"Well, yeah!" She stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips, "I'm Sakura's best friend!"

"Really," Shikamaru drawled out, "The one who always calls her 'Big forehead girl' is her best friend. What about Hinata over there?" He tossed his head in the general area that the Shy girl was sitting, trying to avoid being noticed. Hearing the conversation, she blushed with pride at the thought. Ino shook with rage.

"The kid needs someone who knows fashion and proper etiquette in its life!"

"And you do…?" He barely had time to duck before a shoe went flying where his head just was. "Hey! Tch, how troublesome."

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata finally made herself known and jumped up as her fiancé entered the room. Five pairs of eyes were focused on the blonde boy. Ino was there, anxious to hear anything on the baby. Shikamaru sat up straighter, slightly interesting, but only here because Ino had dragged him along. Hinata of course was there, as was her new sister-in-law, Ten Ten, also representing her husband who was currently on a mission (she was sure he was secretly glad to have missed out on all the excitement). Lee was also there, almost in Naruto's face, anxious to hear of his Sakura-san's health.

"She's… okay…. I think…" Naruto's face was pale, and he was sweating at the thought of all the pain his Sakura-chan was going through.

"But, Naruto, I though I heard my beautiful flower withering in pain!" Lee persisted.

"She's in labor, you idiot!" Ino snapped. "Of course she's in pain!"

"Someone once described labor pains as grabbing your bottom lip and pulling it over your head." Shikamaru's comment caused all eyes to stare at him. Lee and Naruto visibly paled at the thought and the other girls just winced, knowing they'd go through the same thing. Shikamaru simply shook his head and muttered another, "How troublesome."

Ten Ten sighed, breaking the silence. "So, where is Sasuke, anyway?"

_-Poof-_

"Yo." Kakashi appeared, as timely as usual, with his former student beside him, mask still on, hiding the anxious face.

"Speaking of…"

"Where's Sakura?" Ah, yes, the blunt Sasuke, getting right to the point. Naruto pointed the door at the end of the hallway.

"You better hurry Sasuke-jerk, she's about to have the baby." Sasuke stepped smoothly over to the door, to even pausing to change from his ANBU outfit. "Oh," Naruto called to him, just before he entered the room, "Beware of her death grip!"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was surprisingly calm. He had read up on the labor process and knew the pain that it involved. However, this didn't stop him from worrying when he heard Sakura's agonizing moan. He tried to open the door, but found it locked. His brow furrowed with annoyance. This door was blocking him from getting to his wife who was in obvious pain. His stomach was doing weird things and he didn't like it. '_This is normal labor.' _He reassured himself. He knocked on the door and waited two seconds. No one was coming so… he pulled back his fist, ready to waste this barrier – and the door suddenly opened, revealing a very surprised and scared nurse.

"I-I'm sorry," She stuttered, "You must have the wrong room, there's woman in labor here." Sasuke quickly lowered his fist, feeling very foolish. He berated himself for being so nervous and worried.

"I'm her husband." Sasuke answered, sounding much more collected then he really was. The nurse eyed him skeptically.

"Alright. This is slightly irregular procedure, but since you don't have a lot of time, you can come in without a scrub on. Just," She shoved to plastic gloves at him. "Put these on." Sasuke was going to protest, but he heard Sakura moan again and thought better of it. She would kill him if she knew he hurt the nurse just because she made him wear gloves. So Sasuke put them on as calmly and as quickly as possible and pushed the nurse away to get into the room. The doctor was there between her legs, hands out and ready, encouraging Sakura. Beside him was another nurse, checking Sakura's vitals and making sure that everything was as it should be. Another nurse was beside the doctor, ready to get him anything he needed, and in the middle of it all was Sakura. She was sitting up in the hospital bed dressed in the typical hospital gown with her legs up in the stirrups. Her face was drenched with sweat and her energy was seeping out of her quickly. Her green eyes were shut tight as the doctor kept her going with words like, "It's almost there. I can almost see the head." Her green eyes opened briefly, sensing the familiar aura enter the room and she turned her head to glare her husband.

"This is all your fault." She hissed. "You had better appreciate this because I'm going to kill you after." Sakura closed her eyes again, sucking in more air as she pushed with all her might. Sasuke, despite everything, felt a small content smile show on his face. Somehow, Sakura's comments reassured him that everything was going to be okay. He slipped the mask off and walked over to her bed side to grab her hand.

"I can see the head!" Sasuke heard the doctor say. Sasuke squeezed Sakura's clenched hand, still not saying a word.

"Get it out!" Sakura breathed, pushing again. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was breathing hard. Sasuke found himself leaning down closer to her ear and saying,

"Sakura," He whispered firmly, "You're a Uchiha now, you can get through this and we can go home." That said, he straightened himself up again and continued to let her squeeze the circulation from his hand.

"Almost there!" The doctor updated them again. "One more push!"

Sakura took a deep breath, praying that this baby would be out and she could feel normal again. Pushing with all her might, she finally heard the baby's loud and unhappy cry. Immediately, she released Sasuke's hand. And let herself fall back onto the bed and enjoyed not having to do anything.

Sasuke found himself pulling one of his rare smiles and he watched the nurses clean up the bloody mess and wrap it up in a fuzzy blue blanket. The doctor took the baby and handed it carefully out to Sasuke. Sasuke blinked slightly, not quite sure what he should do. It occurred to him that he really never handled kids before. "Congratulations," The doctor grinned. "It's a healthy baby boy." Sasuke reached out and held the baby just as he had seen the doctor do. Sure, he'd read up on these things, but it wasn't quite like the real thing. He watched the baby's red face get redder as it's tiny arms flailed about as though trying to swat some invisible fly. His tiny nose scrunched up and the baby started crying even louder. Sasuke felt himself start to panic lightly. Why was it crying? What did he do wrong?

"Sasuke-kun," He heard Sakura sigh. "Let me hold him." Sasuke turned to her and with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he handed the baby down into Sakura's waiting arms. She smiled and cooed at the baby, causing Sasuke to wonder if something had happened to Sakura's brain while she was in labor. "What's his name?" Sakura asked, not breaking her gaze with their baby. Sasuke was silent a moment, trying to think. Sakura took this silence as her turn to put in her thoughts.

"What about Kaoru?" Sasuke didn't look at her.

"No."

"Tama?" Sasuke frowned.

"That's a cat's name."

"But it's cute!" Sakura protested. She matched his gaze. Finally she sighed and continued. "Mitsu, Kisho?" Sasuke was silent again.

"No yet." Sakura blushed at the thought of what that meant – then thoughts of what she had just gone through went through her head and she was about to give Sasuke a piece of her mind for making her go through this torture, but Sasuke spoke before her. "Keiji."

"Keiji?"

"His name is Keiji." Sakura, in no mood to argue, just smiled and turned her attention back to the silent baby her arms. Keiji was almost smiling at them now, watching both carefully. Sakura grinned at him and gently poked his nose. "You're going to be a smart baby."

"Of course he is." Sasuke snorted. "He's my son." There was no comment from Sakura as she continued to coo at the baby. Sasuke watched the two, a small smile once again forming on his lips (Sakura saw it from the corner of her eye and thought to herself 'I don't think he's smiled this much in one day'). It was then, watching in son and wife together that he came upon a conclusion. So, after he had affirmed this to himself, he leaned down and picked up the baby as gently as he could and placed it in the cradle of one arm while resting his other hand on Sakura's head, telling her to rest.

Once Sakura's eye were closed, Sasuke brought the baby's ear close to his lips so that he could whisper something for his ears only, "I'm happy with this." He whispered, and probably wouldn't admit it to anyone else for a long while to come either, but that's just Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

"I'm really happy for you and Sakura." Hinata said it so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't heat her. She was walking behind Sasuke with Naruto beside her on their way to the Uchiha house.

"Yea." Naruto confirmed, but louder than his fiancée. "And if you mess this up, I'll kill you, jerk." Sasuke chose to only glare, but not comment, he was entirely too tired.

"So, Sakura and the baby get home tomorrow?" Hinata changed the subject. Sasuke nodded. They were now up the sidewalk of their house. Naruto grinned eagerly.

"Hey, do I get to babysi-"

"No." Sasuke opened the door and walked in, not bothering to invite them in knowing they would come in anyway.

"hey, jerk! You didn't even let me finish!" Sasuke pulled the mask off his neck and onto the couch. He walked over to the kitchen to get a drink.

"No." Sasuke stopped in the doorway.

"Why not?" Naruto whined, coming behind him. "Hey, jerk, are you listening?" There was a pause of silence. Naruto winced and glanced over at Sasuke. He winced again when he noticed Sasuke's eye was vaguely twitching.

. "Naruto," Sasuke said slowly, his voice straining to be calm, "What happened to the kitchen?"

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat on beside her bedroom window, gazing longingly out into the rest of the world. Rin was finally asleep, and surprisingly enough, Keiji was asleep right along beside her. Sakura smiled softly. No matter how old they got, Sakura's children would always be her babies.

Sakura's hair was down tonight. She ran her hands through it lazily, brushing it out. Lately it had been up in a bun just because her long hair got in her way. She did this as she watched the stars in the sky twinkle brightly as though winking at her. Sakura smiled again. Rin and herself certainly shared the love of the sky. Sakura loved to listen to the nightlife and watch silently. In fact, it was when she listened so well, it was then she could hear every little thing that went on around the house.

"How was your mission?" She asked, not bothering to turn her head form the mission.

"Fine." Sasuke answered. Sakura felt the bed dip on the other side. She stopped her brushing and leaned back, knowing he'd be there. Their backs met and both stayed there before one spoke.

"Rin wanted me to tell her about Keiji's birth." She heard Sasuke snort and she smiled. "I guess you remember it then?"

"Hn." Was his short answer. Sakura really was learning to interpret these things.

"I guess it's a good thing we started out with a good kid or we might never have had more than one." She smiled, remenicing of times past. Sasuek snorted again.

"They're Uchiha's. They're all good."

"You didn't have to be with them all the time."

"Hn."

"Or," Sakura continued, still resting back to back, "Maybe you're scarier."

"Doubt it." Sakura's eyes burned and she turned her head slightly to meet her husband.

"What was that?" he said nothing, smirking to himself. "Oh," Sakura sighed. "Shut-up." She sat straight up and maneuvered herself so that she was lying in bed so that her husband could crawl in beside her.

"I missed you." She whispered in the darkness.

"Hn." Sakura smiled.

"You came home early this time." She turned towards him now, grinning, waiting for the answer she wanted.

"Good night." He closed his eyes. Sakura pouted, but shifted over closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He responded. "Now go to sleep."

Sakura smiled softly, waiting for her eyes to get dreary. Her thoughts went back, far back, to when Tsunade had asked her the question that had plagued her mind so. Sure, they had their troubles, and though she loved him, she didn't always like him very much when she was upset with him. But, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled as he subconsciously returned the gesture, all in all, she was truly happy.

(side note): Er… if you noticed, it kind of changed moods in writing half-way through or so. I realized I seemed to be getting off track and into lazy writing, so…yea… I tried to fix it. Sorry if it threw you off.

Well, there it is folks! FINALLY! Yes, I know. Once again, I apologize for the delay. I haven't been available much lately.

So, thank-you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!

Once again, do you have ideas for a new story? I would like to do a Team 7 fic, but I don't want something cliché, any ideas would be appreciated!

Smile, Jesus loves you -so review! (Hey, I made a rhyme!)


End file.
